


Gravitational Forces

by scy



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is easy to find again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to seperis, who read this through in all its incarnations, made suggestions, pointed out errors, and generally prodded when it was needed.

An encoded transmission had been sent at 1800 hours to certain individuals in strategic posts. The message said that the official delegation of Klingon and Romulan officials on their way to a Federation conference were only four light years away from the Neutral Zone. Consequently tensions were at high levels, and one more small ship docking at the space station nearest the border to Romulan space went largely unnoticed, as they had the proper clearance and therefore had the right to be there.

Its only passenger was dressed in a black cloak boarded the station without comment, and took his leave of the envoys trying desperately to impress incoming dignitaries as they arrived. There was no need for this individual to attract notice, his head was covered by a hood, and he did not meet the eyes of anyone. Nevertheless, his presence was noticed, and as Spock's gaze shifted over the room, a figure moved toward him. They were likewise dressed in robes, and they bowed slightly when they approached. Walking in stride, they made their way to a table and took seats. When a server passed by, they heard one of them speak.

From such a small distance it was obvious to the server that one of the patrons was Romulan, and the other Vulcan. Therefore quick service would be necessary in order to uphold the reputation of this establishment, and they quickly offered an assortment of beverages and then moved on.

"Greetings," the Romulan said.

The salutation was echoed only with a slight dip of Spock's chin, and he didn't speak. He and the Romulan stared at one another silently for long minutes, until the Romulan's mouth turned up slightly at the corner.

"Does Vulcan patience preclude conversation?"

"You have not offered a subject," Spock said.

"Nor you a name," the Romulan said.

"I do not believe they were stipulated as a necessity."

"Indeed they were not."

"Your intent was unclear," Spock said.

"How remiss of me not to be more explicit. Romulus has sent a contingent of diplomats to this conference for several reasons. Among them, is the fact that there have been disturbing rumors about the state of reconstruction on what is now Vulcan."

"Rumors have no value without corroboration, and then they are fact rather than hearsay."

"Logical," the Romulan said, sounding almost amused to Spock's ears. "Nevertheless, we have heard that there is a movement to augment the Vulcan presence in the Federation."

"That should not be a surprise nor a concern."

"It is," the Romulan said flatly, and Spock folded his hands in his sleeves.

"The Tal Shiar's interest in Vulcan affairs is not unexpected."

"I said nothing of the Tal Shiar," the Romulan said.

"It was not necessary," Spock said. "Your presence confirms my estimate."

"What are you calculating?"

"Given the destruction of Vulcan, it is not surprising that the Romulan Empire is seeking to expand its boundaries. Those attempts have been stymied by Starfleet."

"We have noted the Federation Fleet's patrols along the borders of the Neutral Zone, but you are beyond them, and there is nothing that Federation authority can accomplish here."

"I am not here as a representative of the Federation," Spock said.

Waiting for a Vulcan to expand on his answers was at times, what other humanoids called an exercise in frustration,, so the Romulan did not waste time trying to unsettle the Spock. "What then, is your goal?"

"To inform your Senate that the agents sent to infiltrate the Vulcan government have been apprehended."

"Oh?" The Romulan was unperturbed, although his posture had altered as Spock continued speaking. "We have no knowledge of such an operation."

"Unofficially, of course," Spock said, aware that he was, perhaps needling the Romulan.

"In any sense, the Romulan Senate does not condone-"

"Failure?" Spock asked.

The Romulan nodded.

"True," Spock said. "The fact remains that members of the Tal Shiar were arrested on Vulcan, and are being held there at this time."

"Your government does not plan to imprison them."

"No, they will be released in short order." Spock seemed unaware of the surprise that statement generated, but he did not pause to allow for comment. "Doubtless they will be executed for their failure, but that is not our concern. Nor will they be able to provide your government with any information that might be used against Vulcan."

"Vulcans have no way to intimidate Romulans."

"There are methods to ensuring silence," Spock said, and his fingers rested on the table, still, but suddenly the focus of attention.

"What are you implying?"

"That relying on past precedent would be an error."

"Vulcans are hardly in a position to make threats against the Romulan Empire."

"Threats are illogical," Spock said. "Action is preferable to posturing, and you would do well to keep that in mind."

"What is your point?" the Romulan asked.

"Only that if your government does not desist these aggressive acts, they will find it does not profit them."

"We will not be cowed by the likes of you." The Romulan narrowed his eyes. "You are few in number and your allies will not always be able to see to your protection, it would do you well to consider that." He leaned forward slightly. "And you should look to your own health, this is not the place to be declaring your Vulcan independence."

Spock was unmoved by the Romulan's smile.

"It has been my observation that Vulcans are quite capable of taking care of themselves."

"Not in every case."

"Logic dictates that for every action, there will be an equal response."

Still unconvinced, the Romulan stood up. "Although I must disagree, this has been entertaining, and I will be certain to pass your warnings on."

"That would be prudent."

Vulcans weren't in the habit of making lengthy speeches, and if the Romulan was astute, he knew that he hadn't gotten everything that was being said, but understood that Spock's warnings had been just that, and from thereon in, any aggression on the part of the Romulans would likely yield a powerful reaction from the Vulcans. They would likely be surprised at the form it took, but they could not claim that they hadn't been told to expect such things.

Throughout the day ships docked at the station, and Spock observed security personnel on duty. He listened to the conversation of the various beings passing through the dining area, and as he had anticipated, a Starfleet vessel had been dispatched to the station in order to provide security as well as serve as the Federation's emissary in any negotiations. What he had not calculated accurately, was how quickly the captain of the chosen vessel brought his ship to its destination, but when he looked out one of the viewing windows, Spock understood the cause of the precipitous arrival.

There had been measures put into place, safeguards that should have prevented anyone from either discovering the relevant information, or tracking his movements. With the sight of James T. Kirk on the docking platform, Spock acknowledged that nothing in life could be assured without a reasonable margin for error.

He had not, as yet, completed compiling data on how many events could be altered based on the presence of James Kirk, but Spock estimated that this Human had a curious ability to act in such a way that the results were largely favorable to him. For that reason, even though Spock kept himself removed from view, he was aware that word of his presence, as a Vulcan would have been spread by someone, and that naturally, a Federation captain would investigate.

"Excuse me, sir," Jim said.

Spock didn't acknowledge him, but Jim's assurance didn't waver.

"I'm the captain of the Starship Enterprise, and I wanted to speak to you if you have the time." When he still had no success, Jim's tone changed. "I have a special fondness for Vulcans, and was hoping to send word to someone on the colony, if you wouldn't mind."

"Captain," Spock said and raised his head.

Jim paled, and swore.

"Please, sit down before you attract any undue attention," Spock said.

Almost unsteady, Jim took a seat, and stared at Spock, who gazed steadily back.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Oh no," Jim said, shaking his head as he leaned forward. "Don't try that proper as all get out bullshit with me. Not after what I've gone through trying to find you."

"You accomplished your goal," Spock observed.

"No thanks to you. I didn't know you were even on the station, and I bet you wouldn't have told me."

"My assistance would have been counterproductive."

"Wrong." Jim glanced around the corridor, face set in harsh lines, and Spock did not venture to assume he knew the direction of the man's thoughts. When Jim turned to face Spock again, his expression was stern, that of the captain of the Enterprise, and not the same one that he wore when off duty. "Your absence, Mr. Spock, has been counterproductive in the extreme."

"I applied for extended leave."

"Without warning, or even giving me so much as a hint of what you were up to."

"I was not a member of your crew at the time, and I did inform you, when asked, repeatedly as to my reasons, that I wished to assist in the rebuilding efforts on the Vulcan colony."

Jim glanced around. "This isn't New Vulcan."

"It is not."

"Then what the Hell are you doing here?"

"At present, listening to your use of profanity to express your dissatisfaction with recent events."

"I haven't begun to use profanity," Jim said. "I'm sure I'll take an opportunity to do so in a minute, but first I want you to explain to me, clearly, and without leaving out a single thing, what possible reason you could have for slipping off on your own for fourteen months?"

"I gave my reasons in our last conversation."

"Say that I found them insufficient and that you should expand on them," Jim said and folded his arms across his chest in a clearly defensive posture.

"Very well, Captain. As I previously stated, the Vulcan colony is in need of a variety of skill sets, and one such need was brought to my attention. Upon review of the relevant information, I determined that it was logical to make myself available."

"The thing that really gets me," Jim said, voice soft, and dangerously mild. "Is the way you did this. You let everyone in Starfleet think that you were out of it all, and yet here you are, acting in some official capacity, right on top of the Neutral Zone. I find that very odd."

"I am not an envoy of any government, Captain, but may I likewise express my interest in your appearance? I was not aware that Starfleet regulations permitted officers to bring their ships into this sector of space without there being some emergency situation."

"This is a special set of circumstances, and we're not in the Neutral Zone."

"That does not explain your current objective."

"I'm not just here as a Starfleet captain, I'm here as the captain of the Enterprise, a ship that's been without the person that should have been her first officer for over a year and that's fourteen months too many." He sighed and rubbed his hands together. "I'm also here as someone who thought he had a friend, and wants to know if he was right, and would like to know why he lost him." Jim's tone was pleading, but Spock was unmoved.

"Given the destruction of Vulcan, Starfleet Command stated that any Vulcan wishing to take hardship leave was permitted to do so at any time that it was necessary."

"Vulcans don't take leave, Spock. I've seen your records. Your previous commanders practically had to beg you to consider shore leave, and Lieutenant Uhura told me that when you two were at the Academy, she had to all but threaten to sedate you before you took a half day off."

"That was during final exams, Captain, and I was not in need of leisure time."

"No, and that's exactly my point, why did you decide that you needed a break? Out of the blue, before being given what most would think was a prime assignment, and for no reason at all."

"I had my reasons."

"You didn't share any of them with me."

Spock tilted his head. "You are hurt that I did not confide in you."

"Yes."

"It is unreasonable to base your well being around the actions of another individual."

"That's a Human trait, Spock, we do that, and a lot of my happiness is centered around whether or not you're where I can find you. I haven't been able to do that for awhile, and I think you'll find that Bones will inform you that it's made me difficult to get along with."

"How would that differ from your normal temperament?" Spock asked, and Jim laughed.

"I've missed your jokes."

"Vulcans do not engage in humorous exchanges."

"No, you just pretend that you're above that kind of thing, I know better."

"Given that description, you sound as though you are speaking of a pet."

"I didn't mean it that way, Spock, we make a great team, and to have that taken away like that was a shock."

"I would think that you had been able to adjust in the intervening time."

"That would make sense," Jim said.

Spock nodded.

"Doesn't mean that I have."

"I do not understand."

Jim groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "Of course you don't, how can I explain this?"

Spock waited while Jim struggled to put his thoughts in order.

"Whatever we have together, the things that make us good, successful, that's what I want to have on the bridge. It's not impossible to be a good captain without you, Spock, but that's never been enough for me, I want to do better, and I can't if you're not with me."

Although the sentiment was fervently expressed, Spock found Jim's reasoning to be, as ever, unique and somewhat circuitous. "You are saying that you are well, and yet you feel incapable of performing your duties in my absence."

"That's right, and I know that you think it's a crazy thing to say."

"I would not have put it in those terms."

"You're too polite."

"Hardly," Spock said, and Jim grinned briefly.

"See, there it is again."

"I was only stating a fact."

"Yeah, and pull the other one while you're at it."

Spock waited to see if Jim had any other contributions to that statement, and then spoke up. "As you are here, perhaps you should take some refreshment before you are on your way."

"Before we're on our way," Jim said. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Then you will have a lengthy stay," Spock said.

"Fine, what have you got to drink?"

"I believe the replicators have been programmed to provide an assortment of beverages, merely inform me of your preference."

"Whiskey," Jim said and glared at Spock as if to provoke him with an unreasonable request. It was a wasted effort, as the replicator had a selection of items that were, if not Terran, then reputedly equivalent in texture and flavor, if not potency. With this expectation, Spock moved to the nearest replicator panel, entered the appropriate code, and a glass appeared on the console. Without fanfare or comment, Spock brought it to Jim and set it in front of him.

"That should be acceptable."

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Jim asked.

"I am not thirsty."

"Suit yourself. Now, explain to me what you're doing here?"

"I am sitting with you as you consume your drink."

"I had forgotten that annoying tendency you have to fixate on the obvious."

"I hardly think that your question was specific enough for me to determine what information you're seeking."

Jim shook his head. "Spock, don't be obtuse, it's not going to fool me."

"Then please restate your query."

"What are you trying to do here, on this station? I know you're not helping your government, it's kind of hard to do from such a distance, and there's already a couple of Vulcans here."

"There are other ways to provide assistance."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"I would prefer not to answer at this juncture," Spock said.

"Are you ever going to answer?" Jim asked.

"It would not serve any purpose."

"I disagree, and I insist," Jim said.

"Captain, I have told you all that I am able."

"No, you're trying to pull one of your Vulcan-y moves."

"What does that mean?"

"That you're being uninformative for no apparent reason."

"That is not the case."

"If you don't tell me more, I am going to have to assume that you're trying to keep me in the dark so that I don't find something out."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "A curious assumption."

"It's more than that. Follow this, I'm sure the logic will appeal to your Vulcan sensibilities. You checked out of Starfleet all of a sudden, after you were, and I am assuming, contacted by the Vulcan High Council. They told you that there was some mission they needed your specialized skills for, and for some reason you decided that you weren't as greatly needed on the Enterprise. After that, you took leave, and went off on a covert assignment." Jim smiled. "How do you like that?"

"I do not have any feelings regarding your supposition."

"I would think you'd at least have an opinion. I think it's also interesting that you haven't even asked about Uhura or the rest of the crew."

"There is no need, you would inform me if they were not well."

"Physically, yeah, they're fine, but you've definitely given them reason to worry. Hearing that you're practically hanging out in the Neutral Zone is not going to make them feel any better."

"That is not an accurate statement, and as they are not aware of my current location, it would serve no purpose for them to be informed of it."

"Why not?" Jim frowned. "You don't want them to know what you're doing? Is there something wrong?"

"Only that you have shown a propensity for interfering in matters that do not concern you."

"When we're talking about my First Officer, it has everything to do with me."

"I will repeat myself, Captain, I am not a member of your crew, and therefore disagree with your claims of entitlement."

"Clearly," Jim said, nodding at their surroundings and took another bite of soup. "So you don't want to tell me what you're doing here, you probably have the okay from the High Council, and maybe even Starfleet, but you can't be bothered to explain any of this to me."

Humans were very apt to take offense when they were not fully apprised, even of things that they were not involved in, and Spock had noticed that Jim took particular interest in the affairs of his crew and this was a normal, albeit extreme reaction. He had not been surprised to learn that Jim had pursued him, in spite of having been provided with reasonable documentation. It was in fact an almost possessive stance, and Spock was not sure of his views on the habit. At present, it was leading to a somewhat difficult situation, and Spock did not believe that Jim would depart until he had been given the answers he was after.

"That is correct, Captain."

"Is that your way of trying to keep distance between us? Reminding me that I should be able to command you, but that I can't right now?" Jim asked.

"No, that is not my intent."

"Dammit, Spock, even for you, this is an impressive level of inscrutability, I commend you."

Spock inclined his head. "I accept that in the sense it was delivered."

"Again, touché, Mr. Spock." Jim put down his glass and pushed it toward the middle of the table. "Then, we're at a stalemate. I'm not going to leave until I complete this mission, which is going to be a mess, I can already tell. I'm warning you now that I'm also going to find out what's going on, and you're refusing to tell me a thing. What would you suggest we do to resolve this dispute?"

"I do not see a solution that would not compromise either of our goals," Spock said.

"Then we're in a bind."

"I must concur."

"Then, seeing as I'm not going anywhere for the moment, would you see if you can find me a drink?"

Spock inclined his head. " I believe you would benefit from the consumption of more than synthehol."

"I need something to perk me up if I'm going to be dealing with you being very Vulcan."

"You appear to be fully conscious, and as I am Vulcan, neither statement makes sense."

"Trust me," Jim said, "it does." He shrugged. "But, you want me to eat something, what's good around here?"

"That is a relative descriptor and one that does not apply here, but there are several selections besides the whiskey that you will be able to cope with."

"You aren't giving me much confidence in the food, but go ahead."

Spock waited for Jim to desist in amusing himself and then lifted a finger from the table and an attentive waiter hurried up to their table. The speed with which the Bolian arrived at their table was only rivaled by his unfriendly demeanor

"Is there something you two want?"

"Tomato soup," Jim said.

"No meat, I assume," the Bolian said, staring at Spock and then turned and strode away.

"Not the friendliest of sorts."

"He does not have to be."

"I suppose not." Jim glanced around. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"No."

"Really."

The waiter delivered the soup without ceremony, and Jim picked up his spoon. "You aren't going to have anything?"

"No."

"Then have some of mine."

Spock shook his head. "That is not necessary."

"Indulge me, Spock." Jim offered the spoon to Spock. "Go on, I haven't had any yet, you won't catch a cold."

"Will this settle your disposition?"

"It will make me happier."

"Very well." Spock leaned forward and accepted the utensil. He took a bite and then sat back in his chair. "Is that more to your liking?"

"A little bit," Jim said. "All right, so you were telling me that you're on your own, which I find unlikely."

"Not every task requires the company of others."

"If you're doing what I think you might be, you're doing a good job of being unhelpful," Jim said.

"I am not attempting to increase your confusion."

"No, you've just got to protect your interests. Whatever those are."

"I would say that is an accurate assessment."

"Terrific," Jim said.

"Explain."

"I'm taking my cues from you, I'm being sarcastic." Jim caught sight of the chronometer on the wall and winced. "I've got to go, if I don't show my face soon, Uhura's going to have Scotty beam me back and then chew me out for sneaking off when I was supposed to be schmoozing with the ambassadors." He finished his meal quickly and stood up. "I'm guessing that you won't go back to the Enterprise with me, but will you you at least walk with me to the docking bay?"

"I will accompany you that far," Spock said.

Jim turned to Spock at the docking bay doors. "I want you to come with me."

"There is no compelling reason for me to return at present," Spock said.

"Not a single one?"

"There are various factors to consider, but separately and combined they are not sufficient impetus for me to change my course."

"Sometimes, even when I know that you're just trying to be logical, you come off as a cold bastard."

"In actuality, my core temperature is several degrees higher than your own, so it is you that could be considered cold," Spock said.

"It was a figure of speech, Spock, and you know what I mean."

"Only upon occasion."

"Spock, why can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"To know would be to be potentially put in an ethically tenuous position, Captain, and you have more than your own curiosity to occupy yourself."

Jim had a crew of people that depended on his judgment and impartiality, but when it came to Spock, he was well aware that he had a tendency to overreach himself, and he could tell that he had already pushed way too hard all at once. If he did get another chance to talk to Spock during this conference, he was going to have to hold back at least until he could figure out what was going on. "You're right, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If there's time, would you mind if we talked again?"

"If it does not interfere with our affairs, that would be acceptable," Spock said and bowed. "Good day, Captain."

"The same to you," Jim said, and stepped onto the transporter pad just inside the doorway. "Kirk to Enterprise, one to beam up."

Jim met McCoy in the transporter room, as the Enterprise's surgeon had raised objections to so many crew members boarding a space installation that had not been screened for contagions to his satisfaction. So it was not a surprise to materialize and find McCoy cooling his heels and glaring at anyone who happened to be nearby.

"Bones, good to see you again," Jim said.

"Don't think that your charm is going to get you out of a thorough exam, Captain, come with me."

"I need to get back to the bridge."

"You gave Sulu the conn before you left, Jim, everything will be fine until you get checked out."

"Well then let's get to it, Bones, I've got stuff to do and then I have to be back on the station at 0700 tomorrow."

"You've got to play the good captain for a bunch of cranky ambassadors, I know, you've been complaining about it for weeks." Bones nudged Jim onto an exam table and flicked a tricorder over him unhurriedly.

"Really, Bones, I was only away for a couple of hours, what could I have caught while I was gone?"

"Knowing you, Jim, I could list two dozen infectious diseases that you might have somehow picked up, and you don't want me to get into the more graphic symptoms that you might experience if I don't make sure you're all clear."

"Fine, do what you want,," Jim said, and caught the sharp glance Bones gave him.

"Was your ale off or something?"

"What was that?"

"You told me that you were going to see if you could find a decent drink, and I told you that you couldn't drink on duty."

"I remember."

"You did anyway."

"Did I say that?"

"You're smirking at me, that usually means that you've ignored whatever I told you not to do and I'm also going to have to clean up some mess you've gotten yourself into."

"You? Rescue me?" Jim looked puzzled. "When has that ever happened?"

"Junior year, with the water polo team, the rowing crew, and how about when you were on academic probation and I snuck you onto the Enterprise?"

"I remember you gave me an allergic reaction. One so bad that you wrote it up later in a medical journal."

"I won an award for that article."

"You took measurements, Bones."

"I had to, your hands were unbelievably swollen."

"But you wouldn't fix them for me until you took your pictures and poked me some more."

"I had to record the incident for the medical world," Bones said and readied a hypospray.

"Uh huh."

"It was a valuable learning experience."

"For both of us," Jim said.

"I doubt it."

"You don't think that I might have learned from what happened?"

"I've been suffering your company for years, Jim. You don't learn not to do something again, you find a way to get around the rules so you can have what you want."

Jim considered that, and Bones slapped the hypospray against his neck. "Ow, that stings."

"It's just your annual inoculations."

"I thought I had those before I went down to the station."

"You needed an update."

"Someday I'm going to look through the Medical Code of Conduct, because I'm sure that your treatment of me is violating ten or twelve regulations."

"Don't bother, I helped edit the latest version," Bones said.

"Damn, I knew it."

"Off you go, I know that you want to get back to the bridge, and then you had better get some sleep. I don't want to get a message tomorrow that there's been a brawl because you fell asleep during the negotiations and insulted somebody. Again."

"Come on, Bones, would I do that to you?"

Bones glared. "Out of my Sickbay, Jim, shoo."

Although he tried his best, Jim got little sleep that night, and when he awoke, he knew that seeing Spock was weighing heavily on his mind. He showered, dressed, and then paged Bones.

"Last time I checked you were perfectly able to take a turbolift by yourself, Jim," Bones said. He caught sight of Jim's expression and his teasing stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him." Jim halted in a viewing alcove and Bones hurried after him.

"Who?"

"Him."

"Jim, if you're telling me that you saw God, I'm going to have to stop putting it off and actually give you a psychiatric evaluation." Bones shuddered.

"You hate those as much as I do."

"Well, when you're faced with proof that the man responsible for keeping this metal bucket flying safely is both an egomaniac and a nymphomaniac, you tend to lose sleep."

"I've changed," Jim protested.

"I hope so, but reality contradicts you at every turn."

"Bones, I don't need my head examined," Jim said, and ignored Bones' muttering, that was part of their routine.

"I'll let you off the hook if you can convince me that you're not hearing voices, anymore than usual, and you tell me what happened that's got you all wound up."

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Jim, stop whining and spit it out." Bones was glaring at Jim, but not like he was considering giving him a sedative to shut him up, but with actual concern.

"I saw Spock yesterday."

"Where?"

Rolling his eyes, Jim pointed out a window at the space station.

"What's he doing there?"

"I've got no idea."

"You talked to him?"

"We talked."

"What did he say about-" Bones gestured expansively. "Leaving Starfleet, this ship, everything."

"He said," Jim pronounced deliberately, "that he had his reasons, and that they were very important and logical."

"Of course he did. Nothing else?"

"No."

"What do you think?"

"That it's damned strange for our missing Vulcan to show up at the first intergalactic peace conference where the Romulans, Klingons, and dignitaries from dozens of other worlds have shown up."

"What are you saying?"

"He's not with the Vulcan delegation, Bones."

"Meaning what?"

"Spock wouldn't say, but I've got a bad feeling about it."

"Why is that?"

"This is Spock we're talking about, Bones."

"Yeah, and he's a Vulcan. They've been pretty self sufficient for centuries, Jim, why worry about one of them now?"

"Besides there being so few of them?"

"They've been busy for the last year or so."

"Not that busy."

"You've got to admit that this is weird. First the Vulcans go all isolationist and nearly forbid all other planets to contact them, and now they're putting themselves into treaties and on councils, and they're everywhere. It's like Vulcan was never destroyed."

"That's probably the impression they're going for," Bones said.

"Yes, strategically, it's smart, but why now? Do they know something we don't?"

"All Vulcans think they're superior to the rest of the universe, Jim, and most of us have just come to terms with that."

"That's not it."

"Then there's you, who refuses to accept anything you don't like." Bones sighed. "Jim, really, what's wrong? You saw Spock, you've missed him and been pouting about not having him as your First Officer for over a year."

"I have not."

"I've had to listen to you, and even worse, I've had complaints from the crew that you can be extremely petulant." Bones smiled to show that he wasn't completely serious, but was being at least partly truthful.

"I've missed him, Bones."

"I know."

"It's dangerous, whatever he's doing could get him into a lot of trouble."

"The fact that he's doing it means that he's been at whatever it is for long enough to know what he's in for. Let him do his job."

Jim clenched his teeth and Bones shook his head.

"This is about more than me. This ship, the Federation needs all the help it can get right now."

"Well then stop telling me what I already know, otherwise I really will write you a prescription and this one will be for narcotics to alleviate pain inflicted after you wouldn't let your Chief Medical Officer get back to work."

"Yes, Doctor," Jim smiled. "And Bones, let's keep this between us for the time being. I don't know what's going on, and if it is serious, better to deal with it quietly."

"No problem, Jim." Bones clapped him on the shoulder and then headed back to Sickbay and Jim made his way to the bridge.

He made all the necessary arrangements for leaving the ship for another day, and let his crew express their misgivings about how orderly the whole business seemed, as their experience with such things only went to one end of the spectrum or the other.

"It's almost too quiet, sir," Sulu said, and beside him at the briefing table, Chekov nodded.

"I do not like it, Captain, everyone is almost too nice. Like they are waiting to slip a knife in your belly when you're not looking."

Uhura blinked at Chekov and Jim smiled.

"Thank you for that, Ensign, and while I agree with you, that opinion is not something you should share with anyone outside of this room, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want to make myself clear. Yes, this could and likely will go very badly, but we are to do our best to make sure it does not, and if we have to, make it plain to everyone involved that the Federation's stance on aggression is unbending." He looked at each one of them for a second and then nodded. "That's it, dismissed."

Almost before he stepped off the transportation site, Jim's attention was demanded by station personnel as well as by ambassadors who either wanted the favor of Starfleet or felt that they weren't being given the consideration they felt they deserved. It was mid afternoon before he was able to cite other duties and was at liberty to go looking for Spock. He didn't have any success at first, and then he stopped checking the most obvious places, and searched out spots on the station that were removed from the bustle of activity. That was where he guessed a Vulcan, especially one that seemed to have no interest in being noticed, might take refuge. It took the better part of an hour, but when Jim turned a corner and found himself staring at Spock, he let out a triumphant noise.

"That was harder than I thought it would be."

Spock was silent, and Jim, undaunted, stepped up beside him. "If I didn't know that you needed my help, I would think that you were avoiding me."

"I do not require your assistance," Spock said.

"I beg to differ."

"You often do."

Jim smiled. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Various matters."

"Which you don't want to share with me."

Spock turned to face Jim. "They are of no consequence to you."

"I want to know how you're keeping busy, Spock, among Humans it's considered common courtesy to ask after someone's work when you've been apart for awhile."

"We have already said all that is necessary on the subject."

Jim gave Spock an admonishing look. "You haven't asked me what I'm doing here."

"Given the conditions, it is not difficult to reach a conclusion."

"Go with me here, Spock, ask me what I'm up to."

"Very well, Captain, what is your purpose on this station?"

"There, that's better, now we're talking like old friends." Jim ignored the way Spock's head tilted and went on. "Since you asked, I've been ordered by Starfleet to supervise this little get together."

"I doubt that the delegates would appreciate being referred to as unruly children."

"Then, and this is unofficially, mind you, Starfleet thinks they should stop acting like kids who've had their toys taken away. If they would act mature then I wouldn't have to be here."

"A desirable goal on both sides."

"But now that I am here, we can hang out a little."

"Hang out, Captain?"

"You took Standard Slang at the Academy, Spock, and you were a Linguistics instructor, you know what I'm saying."

"In your case, several things are being implied at once," Spock said. "I only sought clarification to determine to which you were referring."

"Funny." Jim grinned. "Now come on, I want to take a little stroll." He eyed Spock more closely. "That is, unless it's going to cause you problems for us to be seen together."

"I am Vulcan and you are Human, that has not proved overly troublesome for prolonged association in several decades."

"Spock, I meant that you could be seen to be in an uncomfortable position, since you're not an official part of the negotiations."

"It will not cause me any undue difficulty."

"Great, then let's go." Jim took the lead, knowing that, the odds were high that Spock was following him.

As they walked, Spock was aware of Jim's gaze on him, but he was not affected by scrutiny, he had been the object of many types of speculation, and had learned that the best method of dealing with it was to ignore the attention until it became necessary to do otherwise.

"Are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Captain?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Spock was readying an answer when there was a scream.

Jim ran toward the sound, a feat made easy by another piercing shriek. Spock followed only to the doorway of a small shop, and there he halted as Jim discovered a woman standing over a body.

"He was there when I opened up this afternoon." She pointed at the shape on the floor.

It was one of the Romulan ambassadors, and even as Jim bent down to check for signs of life, he knew what he would find, and there were none. He glanced back at Spock. "He's dead."

"Indeed."

"Damn."

"It's Ambassador Sadaik."

"Yes."

The Romulan hadn't been the most senior member of the Romulan party, but he had exerted some influence on the others, and had not been arguing for full scale war. This could not have come at a worse time, Jim thought.

Spock regarded the body dispassionately and noted Jim's tension. "I will remove myself from the scene."

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," Jim said, and as Spock watched, the man abandoned humor and returned to his professional persona.

"Kirk to Security, respond."

After conducting a discreet security sweep of the station, they hadn't found anyone obviously guilty of the murder, and Kirk had assured the station commander that he would order an autopsy done immediately.

"I'll have the Enterprise's doctor conduct it personally, Commander."

"Thank you, Captain, the Romulans are furious and are claiming that we are not taking action quick enough."

"How is that different from how they usually behave?" Jim asked. His levity might have been inappropriate, but it did garner a wan smile from Commander Lertan.

"I know, I find it hard to tell with Romulans, but I've already gotten three strongly worded messages from the Romulan Senate."

"I can imagine they'll be sending their own people in to deal with this."

"That, and if a culprit isn't found soon, they're threatening to act decisively."

"Did they say how?"

"They wouldn't tell me any more than that."

Lertan winced. "It can't be good, we're right on the border of the Neutral Zone, and any military force from Romulus can be here in under a day."

"That's not going to happen," Jim said firmly. "I promise you, Commander, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"The Federation's assistance is appreciated, Captain." Lertan nodded to the crowd outsider her office. "Now, I'd better see what they want."

"Good luck," Jim said.

"To you as well," Lertan said, and Jim made his escape.

The Chief of Security beamed over to the station, as did Bones, and they went about their business as quietly as they could, although Jim did hear several individuals remark on the increased number of Starfleet officers. They weren't panicking over a murder though, which was to Jim's liking. It gave him some leeway to work in while they figured out what had happened and hopefully prevented further hostilities.

"Well, Bones, what killed him?" Jim asked.

Bones turned away from the body and peeled off his gloves. "It's hard to tell which thing killed him first, but several things happened to this Romulan, and each of them would have caused his death sooner or later.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Firstly, he was poisoned. With what, I'm not sure, I'm having his blood analyzed right now, and that would have been a slower way to die, but before that happened, his neck was broken."

"How?"

"The usual way." Bones frowned. "But, it was done very cleanly, expertly in fact."

"It would take a lot of strength to do that to a Romulan," Jim said. "Not to mention some training. Who among the races on this station would know how to do that?"

Bones bit his lip. "Vulcans."

"What?"

"I've heard that they're taught the technique at a very young age, and given how uncertain life has been, I'm sure that self defense training has been expanded."

"You're serious."

"Yes. How many Vulcans are aboard?"

"Four ambassadors."

"And Spock."

"Right, Spock, but he wouldn't have done this."

"Personal feelings aside, Jim, you've got to talk to him about this."

"He was with me when I found the body," Jim said.

"That doesn't mean he didn't know about it."

"Bones, listen to yourself, you're suggesting that a Vulcan could have been responsible for this."

"Well, they do have a big stake in how these negotiations turn out, right?"

"Since when have you known them to kill when they can't get their way?"

"I've know them to lose their tempers and almost kill someone for saying the wrong thing," Bones said.

"That was a fluke, I pissed him off."

"How often does that happen?"

"Not very."

"So, there is a chance that if a Romulan cornered a Vulcan and said the wrong thing, there could have been a fight."

"Bones, I know what you're saying, and with any other species I'd agree, but these are Vulcans, and they're even more controlled now than ever before. I just don't think it's possible." Jim raised a hand. "But, I will speak with the Vulcans, all of them, given the evidence, they are among the logical suspects. As is anyone that had a grudge against the Romulans."

"Meaning, almost everyone on this station," Bones said.

"Yeah, my day is shot. All right, let me know when you get those results back, all right?"

"Sure, Jim."

"Okay, I'm off to accuse a bunch of Vulcans of murder." Jim smiled. "Hope you've got a better day planned."

"Oh, right, because this is what I look forward," Bones said, and Jim waved as he hurried off to potentially offend some Vulcans.

As he expected, telling Vulcans that a dead Romulan was reason for them being pulled out of their meditation went over like a photon torpedo, and Jim was relieved that most of the time it was beneath a Vulcan to be offended by what they considered a lesser life form, otherwise he would have gotten great practice ducking. He didn't get any answers, and the Vulcans stared at him blankly when he tried to imply, gently, that they had another member of their species aboard who wasn't attached to their group, and Jim wanted to know why that was.

"Well, thanks for all of your help, Ambassadors," Jim said, smiling through his teeth in a really insincere way because he wasn't allowed to raise his voice to diplomats unless he had an excellent reason. "I'll need to speak with all of you again, but that's all for now."

"Very well, Captain." They didn't say anything further, but Jim could tell that they would have preferred that he departed about ten minutes ago, so he made his farewells brief and exited. He bit his lip. "Computer, please give location of all Vulcans currently aboard."

"Five Vulcans are currently in section 28-D, one individual is in corridor 67."

"You're not surprised to see me," Jim said, when Spock didn't even raise an eyebrow at his rapid approach.

"Your determination has never allowed obstacles to keep you from achieving a goal."

"Obstacles are just things that other people accept," Jim said.

Spock held back his reply, as it would not have been conducive to learning what Jim's intent was, although he disagreed with with the man's opinion in many instances, argument would not facilitate a quick conclusion to any discussion. "You had a reason for seeking me out again, Captain?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you made an arrest?"

"No, and that's why I'm here." Jim rubbed his hands together. "I can't leave you alone while there's a killer on the loose, Spock."

"I am capable of taking care of myself, Captain."

"I'm off duty, Spock, you can use my first name."

"You are a representative of Starfleet and conducting an official investigation, therefore it is impossible for you to be off duty."

"I hate it when you're by the book. Fine, I'll just let them know that I'll be camping out here for the night."

"That is not necessary."

"Are you going to come aboard the Enterprise with me?" Jim smirked when Spock did not dignify the question with a reply. "I didn't think so." He flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise responding, Captain," Sulu said.

"I'm going to be bunking down on the station this evening, Mr. Sulu, make a note in the ship's log, and direct all essential communications to me."

"Sir, do you need assistance?" Translated, that meant Sulu and Bones thought he might have gotten himself held hostage again, and might need a rescue. It was what Uhura called an annoying habit, when she was speaking plainly, and one that Jim had been advised by his senior staff to change in the near future.

"No need, I'm just keeping an eye on things here, it'll be good for the ambassadors to know that the Federation is taking this matter seriously."

"Yes, sir."

"Kirk out." Jim slipped his communicator away and turned to Spock. "So, where are you staying?"

Short of disabling Jim and leaving him unconscious somewhere, Spock did not see a way to avoid this, and so motioned for Jim to follow him. His quarters were small, but served his needs, although he could tell that Jim was surprised at how bare they were.

Jim cleared his throat. "Since I'm an unwanted guest, I hate to ask, but do you have a pillow you can lend me for the evening? This floor isn't a standard mattress, but it should be acceptable for the night."

"I do have extra bedding that will serve your purposes, but there is no need for you to remain here," Spock said.

"I told you, there's no way I'm leaving until I find out what happened and make sure that nothing else happens to disrupt this conference."

"Very well," Spock said and rose. He retrieved additional linens and handed them to Jim. "I will retire now, Captain."

"Call me that one more time and I'm going to think you're really unhappy that I'm here," Jim said, and grinned as he prepared to lay down. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Spock."

"Apparently so." Spock returned to his own sleeping quarters, and extinguished the light.

Spock was awake before Jim, and as the captain was rarely a heavy sleeper, even Spock's light steps around the room made him stir when they came closer.

"Is that your way of telling me I should get up without actually saying anything?" Jim asked, eyes still closed.

"Your rate of respiration had increased, and your posture tensed, both indicators of your wakefulness," Spock said. "With your body no longer requiring sleep, it would follow that you rise."

"In other words, you were being passive aggressive again."

"I would not label my actions in those terms."

"If you were Human, I would say that you were being tetchy."

"Interesting," Spock said, although he found little about the barb to be humorous, and concluded that Jim was seeking to establish a rapport that would yield the result he sought.

Jim eyed Spock, and seemed to be making a decision and then he got up. As he folded the blanket, he spoke unhurriedly. "I know you're not happy to see me, Spock, but you have to admit that it is strange that the former First Officer of a starship would be able to just take a couple months and somehow ends up in a shady situation like this."

"I have given you all the explanation necessary," Spock said.

"I know you think so, but it's not that simple. This isn't official, but when Starfleet first got wind of my demeanor," Jim grimaced. "They saw fit to approve me going after you, conditionally, of course, but what matters is that they thought this was so important that they didn't want me stirring things up and maybe even getting you into trouble. Now, tell me why being here is so important."

Spock put his hands inside the folds of his robes. "I am not prepared to share that with you."

"What else am I going to do but keep at it until I get some answers?"

"Perhaps you would like something to eat."

"Not if I've got to stay in this room to do it."

"This is not a Federation starbase, Captain, and the dining facilities are at best, poorly stocked." Spock didn't smile. "And given your insistence on spending time in my company, it would seem that you would be unwilling to let me out of your sight."

"Oh, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Then please help yourself," Spock gestured toward the replicator.

"Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up, first?"

"The bathroom is through that door."

"Thanks, Spock, don't duck out while I'm in the shower."

"As you are proving unwilling to allow me to depart without you, that is unlikely."

"Glad we understand each other on that at least," Jim said, and yanked his shift off as he headed past Spock. "So, how are we going to do this? You don't want to tell me what you're doing, and I'm not going to stop asking. I have a suggestion, you do what you normally do around here and I'll figure it out."

"You propose that I should, through my actions, share with you what I am concealing."

"You're very perceptive." Jim punched a code into the replicator and grabbed the cup that appeared and took a sip. He winced at the temperature, and Spock surmised that he hadn't thought to program in a more desirable temperature, and he drank slowly, but kept his eyes on Spock, daring him to comment.

When he'd finished, Jim got dressed, eying the empty cup longingly, but Spock refused to indulge Jim's caffeine addiction when they were in such close contact under stressful conditions, even if there was an inordinate amount of sulking that Spock did not comment on.

"Okay," Jim said. "What is it exactly that you've been up to?"

"Your continued questioning could qualify as a form of harassment."

"Fortunately we are not in a position where you have any authority over me."

"True, you're not a member of my crew, but I do have to consider you an outsider, and because of that, we need to discuss your whereabouts yesterday."

"You count me as a suspect?"

"I'm, asking you what you were doing during the last twenty four hours, and don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the question."

"It was not, as you claim, a deflection, I only inquired as to the direction of your questioning so that I might provide you with the pertinent information."

"Any information would be a welcome change," Jim said.

"Sarcasm is unnecessary, Captain."

"So long as you keep talking to me like we're at a formal banquet and you're doing me a favor by paying me a little attention, you're going to keep hearing it."

"I understand."

"Where were you, Spock?"

"In my quarters, and briefly elsewhere."

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Is this deliberate? You're trying to distract me from my job?" He lowered his hand. "Why would that be?"

"Were you to tell me what you wish to know, specifically, I could better help you."

"I shouldn't even have to ask, Spock, but do you have any idea what happened to the Romulan Ambassador?"

"He was killed, Captain. By whom it is impossible to discern without evidence."

"Which is why," Jim said slowly, "I am trying to clear you from the suspect list so that I can get your help on this."

"You should have stated that was your intent from the outset."

"Stop being dense, Spock."

Spock ignored the insult. "How was Ambassador Sadaik killed?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Without specific details, I cannot form an accurate hypothesis about what might have occurred, however, it would take both strength and cunning to get the better of a Romulan."

"That eliminates Humans, I take it?"

"Yes."

"That leaves Klingons, Cardassians, and Vulcans," Jim said, watching Spock closely.

"Correct."

"Somehow I can't see a Romulan letting anybody get close enough to them to be vulnerable."

"There are many reasons to be in close quarters with another individual, perhaps that accounts for the uncharacteristic behavior," Spock said.

"Of those species, which of them would be the most likely to be trusted by a Romulan."

"The Vulcans."

"Because of how closely they're related, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes."

"They wouldn't think the Vulcans are logically opposed to associating with Romulans?"

"The actions of one Romulan do not extend to the entire Romulan Empire," Spock said, and kept his hands folded inside his robes.

"Vulcans are beyond grudges."

"How admirable," Jim said. "But, I would say it's plausible that due to the events of the past year, a Romulan might not let down their guard as readily around a Vulcan, if they ever would."

"That is correct," Spock nodded.

"Which leaves me with a dead Romulan, killed by an unknown assailant, and a station on which there are several hundred possible suspects."

"Not an enviable position," Spock said.

"You are a master of understatement," Jim said. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I want your help with this."

"You have security officers among your crew, Captain."

"Yes, and a bunch of officers who specialized in diplomatic relations, I know, but they're supposed to smooth feathers, scales, and basically make everyone comfortable. Murder is not something I am going to ignore, it has a way of getting people to do even worse things once they think that they won't be caught."

"If it is one of the ambassadors, there are legal ramifications beyond the charges that might be brought against them."

"No kidding." Jim grimaced. "No matter who's responsible, this could start a war, which is probably what they want."

"It would be an effective means of spreading suspicion. No one individual can be blamed, and yet the consequences are wide spread. It is a very intelligent maneuver," Spock said.

"I agree." Jim moved to the door. "If we're going to figure out what's happening, I want to look at something besides the walls of this room." He and Spock strolled through the corridors, drawing no more attention than any other pair, and even though this was a more public setting for their conversation, Jim felt better just to be able to see others as they talked.

"Are you not needed on the Enterprise?" Spock asked.

"Trying to get rid of me, Spock?"

"No."

"Then, I'll tell you, I've got orders that detail the ramifications to the Federation and the rest of this quadrant if this conference is disrupted. Since what's happened definitely counts as such a thing, it would be foolish of me to remove myself from the station without being able to report on what's taken place."

"If no culprit is found, what is Starfleet Command's recommendation?"

"Naturally, that the Enterprise act in the manner befitting a ship of the Fleet." Jim shrugged. "I know, it's unhelpfully vague as orders go."

"It may be a sign of how much your judgment is trusted should such a situation arise," Spock said.

"I wish I could agree with you. I think it's more that Command feels war is inevitable, and they want to put on a good show and prove that they were willing to make an effort."

"That is a cynical point of view."

"I know it is, but I've been getting a taste of politics lately, and I can tell you it makes me sick to my stomach. I never thought that I'd see so many high ranking officers dither about making a decision because they were worried about offending someone."

"It is a common trait of politicians, and based on Earth's history, it is not surprising that such an event might occur even when you believe them to be without bias."

"I know all of that, but I wasn't expecting so many of that sort to turn up in one place. Starfleet is supposed to be above all of that."

"Starfleet is not run by any one impartial authority, Captain. Therefore, errors can be made by those in command," Spock said.

Jim smiled. "If you're trying to comfort me, you're not doing a good job."

"I am only seeking to remind you of the facts."

"I appreciate it. Now, given what's happened, what would you suggest be the best course of action?"

"You ask my opinion as an independent observer?"

"As a member of Starfleet, and someone who served as my First Officer."

"Very well. I would say that whoever committed the murder has, as you said, done so in an attempt to disrupt these talks and to further their interests."

"Whose interests would be best served by that?"

Spock had adopted a thoughtful pose. "It is difficult to say, both the Klingons and Romulans are in conflict with one another, and have demonstrated hostility recently. Subspace broadcasts speculated as to their motives for attending when war is all but declared."

Jim nodded. "I've heard as much. There's not much hope that it can be prevented. The Klingons have been demanding blood for the loss of their ships, and their honor will not allow them to do any less. The only thing that has kept them from outright war already is the Federation's mediation. If we can't protect the Klingon ambassador, then not only will they have a chance to attack, but they will pronounce the Federation as being unworthy of future support."

"I concur."

"I'm not that familiar with Klingon customs, but given what we know of them, this could be a ploy on their part." Jim shrugged. "Or it could be a Romulan play for power."

"Both are valid assumptions," Spock said.

"But I can't accuse either side without proof." Jim stopped in his tracks and snapped his fingers. "That means you're the one who's got the advantage."

"Captain?"

"Since you're not officially here on a mission, you can do more than I can in some respects. Nobody questions a Vulcan, especially not one who's on a religious pilgrimage."

"I am not engaged in any such thing."

"No, but that's what you can say if anybody asks, not that they have, am I right?"

"You are correct, my presence has not been questioned."

"In fact," Jim noted, "even the Romulans don't seem to mind having you around. Given your attitude, it's not your intention to be revealed as part of this. Not to anyone, is that right?"

Spock could tell that Jim was striving for subtlety, but did not see the need for it. "Had I wished to disclose my intent, I would have done so."

"That's telling me," Jim said.

"I do not follow."

"I was trying to do this because it's what you want too, but as it is, I can't in good conscience conceal you without a better reason than you being on vacation." Jim would have liked to do things another way, and have Spock want to see everybody on the Enterprise again, but that wasn't going to happen. "Bones knows I've seen you." He hadn't thought Spock would start grinning or be thrilled that somebody else knew where he was, but the blank Vulcan calm was eve more unnerving and Jim thought he might be the victim of biting sarcasm very soon. "Spock? You heard what I said?"

"My hearing is far superior to your own, Captain. You have informed Doctor McCoy that you have seen me."

"I did."

"I would rather you had not."

"Why not?"

"It was unnecessary."

"I was upset, he noticed, and I told him why, and frankly, after having been away so long, you're in need of a good checking over, and Bones is the only doctor I know of who you might concede is acceptable."

"I do not require a doctor, and there is no one on board this station is in need of his services."

"Not yet, but it is too late for the ambassador, and I don't want the same to happen to anyone else."

"I am not in any danger."

"Bear with me, if a Romulan was attacked, given the possible reprisals, then anyone could be next."

"There would be no reward in attacking me, whereas an assault on your person would yield more dramatic results."

"Thank you for that, I had realized the same thing myself." It was highly insulting to be reduced to the level of a strategically placed piece, to be used by someone he didn't know and who couldn't stop them. "I really dislike being used, and I am even less happy with knowing that everything I do is being watched. It's like being tested, only I don't know what the subject is. You must have had an equivalent on Vulcan when you were growing up."

"Of course."

"Then you have some idea of why I'm unhappy."

Spock waited for Jim to expand on his answer, but he was silent for a while longer, gathering his thoughts.

"We're being bullied, Spock, forced to do what this person wants." Jim lifted his chin. "There's only one way I know of to deal with a bully."

Regarding his own experiences, Spock had an opinion, and had devised a multitude of methods, one of them being avoidance of the situation, but that wasn't possible given Jim's role, and he needed to act. "What is that?"

"We need to show them that they can't control us. Whatever they want, it won't be obtained through these tactics."

Despite having served together for a relatively brief period of time, Spock recognized Jim's expression. "You have a plan?"

"I do. It is going to require you to be slightly less than completely honest, can you live with that?"

"Vulcans do not engage in deceitful behavior."

"No, but I think based on a mutual acquaintance, we can agree that they are capable of twisting the facts when necessary."

"Obfuscation is not unheard of."

"Great, and that's what I need from you. I want you to make yourself appear vulnerable, Spock, in a way that can't help but be attractive to someone seeking a target."

"You want to use me to bait a trap."

"Yes."

"You wish to expose me to danger in the hopes of learning more."

"Only a little danger, I'm not going to do this without ensuring your safety."

"That is appreciated, Captain."

"Now, just hang on," Jim said and took out his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," Uhura said, and Jim watched Spock closely for any reaction, but he could only say that Spock's posture was rigid and unyielding, and that was the way he held himself under a variety of conditions, and that he didn't like not being able to read someone he knew could be much closer than a colleague. "Has Doctor McCoy completed his analysis of those samples?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Patch me through to Sickbay."

"One moment."

"McCoy here."

"What did you find out?"

"I ran the blood through a spectral analysis, and I found that whoever killed this fellow used his own body's chemistry against him."

Jim met Spock's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Romulans have copper based blood, and somehow an oxidizing agent was introduced into his bloodstream."

"How could that happen? Copper can be oxidized by a fire, but you're saying that what, Ambassador Sadaik's blood was altered by some chemical?"

"Yes, the hemoglobin molecules underwent a catastrophic change, and this would have caused him to suffocate."

"You said his neck was broken."

Bone cleared his throat. "Yes, and I have to say it was a mercy, there was nothing that could have been done to save him, not once this stuff was injected into him."

"It couldn't be a disease?"

"No, I found traces of the substance in his bloodstream, it was definitely administered to him."

"Regarding his other injuries, you stand behind your previous assessment?" Jim watched Spock closely.

"Yes, only a being with strength far superior to a Human could have snapped his neck so cleanly."

"Meaning, you suspect a Romulan, or a Klingon."

"I'd say it would be damned strange for a Romulan to kill one of their own, but yes." He paused. "Or a Vulcan, Jim, however improbable, it is possible."

"In an alternate reality where Vulcans aren't such fine upstanding citizens," Jim said. "Thanks, Bones."

"Have you found out anything else?" Bones asked.

"Not that I can share yet," Jim said.

McCoy coughed. "Is there anyone with you?"

"Yes."

"The person we talked about?" Bones asked.

"That's the one."

"How is he?"

Jim made a face at Spock. "Aren't you going to answer the man?"

Spock's expression didn't so much as twitch, but Jim thought he was projecting a sense of being put upon as he spoke up. "Doctor McCoy."

"Spock, where the hell have you been?"

"Various locations, Doctor."

"Obviously," McCoy said angrily, and Jim couldn't help smiling. His friend had little tolerance for anything that didn't get him what he wanted, and that most of the time he was clearing people out of his way so that he could do his job. "Since you're there, I'm assuming you're going to keep an eye on the captain."

"He has requested that I participate in a scheme he has devised."

"Since we're talking about Jim, I'm assuming it's dangerous."

"At this stage, there is minimal danger posed to the captain," Spock said.

"Meaning someone else is in a tight spot," Bones said.

"You are correct, Doctor."

"Well, I know I can't make you do something sensible, like arrest the lot of them and throw them in the brig until you work this out, but be careful, you hear. Both of you."

"Thanks, Bones, we will, Kirk out."

"He is concerned," Spock said. McCoy's voice had been trembling, and while he had not been by any means, what Spock would characterize as hysterical, undeniably, emotion was present in his every word.

"He's spent too much time getting used to me, it would be a lot of bother to deal with a new captain," Jim said.

"Your flippancy does not negate the fact that Doctor McCoy is displeased with the course of action you have chosen."

"He worries about me, and you."

"I find the latter unlikely," Spock said.

"Call it a quirk of emotion if you want, but you were part of the crew, and that makes you your well being Bones' responsibility."

"I have not been assigned to your ship, therefore the Doctor should not exert himself unduly."

"He will anyway, trust me."

To dwell on something that could not be changed was futile, and so Spock steered the conversation to another topic. "What strategy do you plan to employ to capture the guilty party?"

"I told you, I'm using you as bait."

"Is that the entirety of my role? I am simply to wander about the station and wait for someone to be moved to attack me?" Spock raised an eyebrow, aware that it gave him the appearance of questioning Jim's often inexplicable behavior.

"You think it lacks elegance?"

"As plans go, it would seem to be extremely simplistic."

"There's more to it than that."

Jim interpreted Spock's expression not as impatient, but bemused by what passed for Human strategy. "It's too easy for someone to catch on to what we're doing if you go around with a sign on you that says you're looking for our villain."

"It is known that I am not associated with the Vulcan delegation, Captain, if I am left to my own devices, given what has happened, I am confident I will be approached."

"You've spoken to one of the Romulans already?"

Spock nodded. "Prior to the murder of the ambassador, one of his aides sought me out."

"You didn't mention this earlier."

"As it was unrelated, it was not relevant."

"I see." Jim did, if something didn't affect either himself or those around him in a way that could be unpleasant, he wouldn't mention anything that wasn't necessary. It was a neat way of avoiding chit chat, and it made them come off as even more unapproachable. Jim was going to be discussing this with Spock very soon, and was already contemplating various methods of getting him to loosen up just the littlest bit.

"Are you going to put it around that you want to talk to somebody from the Romulan side?"

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said. He had observed that of all the Romulans on the station, several were more alert than the others, and only one of those individuals had sought him out. It was the other that he would seek to attract, and with the possibility of an advantage being intrinsic in any intelligence he passed on, he knew that no Romulan would be able to resist speaking to him.

"It goes without saying that I want you to do this in a public place, or with safeguards in place so that we stay in contact, all right?" Jim asked.

"I had not planned on doing otherwise."

"Sure." Jim slid an arm behind Spock's back, not quite touching, but guiding him in the direction he wanted. "This is how it's going to go, you'll put out your feelers, whatever they are, and arrange a meet. I'm going to have Scotty outfit you with a communicator, and we'll stay in contact the entire time."

"That is reasonable."

"I thought so, since the other idea I had was for both of us to do this, but I bet the Romulans wouldn't sit down at a table with Federation officers unless they knew they had one up on me."

Spock nodded. "Romulans will not readily cede ground to an adversary, particularly when they believe them to be inferior."

"Yeah, I've had to deal with them for the last few days, and I know just how little they think of Humans," Jim said. He'd been making fists a lot, and knew that the Romulans were aware of how badly they were insulting him at every turn, but that they just didn't care, and that there was only one way to prove that he was worthy of their respect, but that the conference wasn't the place for that. "I'll admit I've wanted to get the better of them for awhile, this is going to be fun."

"I do not share your enthusiasm," Spock said.

"I know, go with me here. Basically, I know you'll get something out of this, so let's do this." He contacted the Chief Engineer, and got the usual commentary about the state of the ship, and then the man got down to business.

"Pardon me, Captain, you want a communicator that is smaller than anything we've got in supply, that can transport two people an unknown distance?" Scotty asked.

"That's what I said."

"What for, sir?"

"That's need to know, Mr. Scott, just tell me, how soon can you have it ready?"

"It'll take about twenty minutes, sir."

"Better get to it, and beam it directly to my coordinates when it's done."

"Yes, sir."

The communicator looked like a particularly ugly pin, or maybe a medal, and Jim turned it over in his hands. "I need to watch this man closely, I bet if he didn't have those engines to look after, he would be taking over the entire ship out of boredom."

"Fortunately, Mr. Scott has ample work with which to occupy himself," Spock said.

"It's a good thing." Jim handed the communicator to Spock, who somehow managed to attach it to his robes, and on him it didn't look out place at all. "Okay, so you do your thing, and see if you can provoke the right person into incriminating themselves or someone else away, and I'll be nearby. Don't put yourself in any more danger than need be, is that clear?"

"I should not endanger myself in the fashion to which you are prone?" Spock asked, not blinking when Jim laughed loudly.

"You do like teasing me, don't you?"

"I do not know you are referring to."

"Because Vulcans don't do that. Got it." Jim glanced around, and nodded firmly. "Come on, let's go catch a bad guy."

Spock did not take a seat in the open, that would have been quickly dismissed as a ploy to entrap anyone who spoke to him, and instead, Spock took a seat in a recessed alcove.

"Spock, can you hear me?" Jim's voice crackled through the communicator.

"Yes, but I would advise that you desist in hailing me, as your voice can be picked up by others nearby."

Jim snorted. "Message received, Kirk out."

The Romulan that came up to Spock's table was dressed in the uniform of the military and slipped through the crowd with a marked disdain for those in her path. Her hair was longer than standard, but secured firmly and neatly, and her posture was very controlled. Although she did not speak immediately, Spock felt the weight over her scrutiny and waited for her to state her intentions.

"I am Subcommander Donatra," she said and took a seat.

The other Romulan had not deigned to give his name, and therefore Spock had likewise withheld his own. It had been a deliberate slight, and this was an overture that he noted with interest. "I am Spock of Vulcan."

Donatra did not look convinced. "Not of the Federation?"

"At this moment, I am not affiliated with Starfleet."

"You were seen conversing with the Federation captain earlier today," Donatra said.

"The captain is conducting an investigation and presumed that I might have information that would be useful."

"Did you?" Donatra asked.

"Yes."

"Has he determined who is responsible for the death of Ambassador Sadaik?"

"Not that I am aware of," Spock said.

"What of Vulcan?"

Spock gave Donatra the opening to explain herself, but when she did not, he asked for clarification.

"The Vulcan elders have surely heard of the disruption caused by this matter." She wrinkled her nose every so slightly, and Spock found it to be a very blatant expression of her displeasure at an inconvenient interruption.

"The Vulcan High Council is kept apprised of many events."

"But they pay the most attention to those that have direct bearing on them and their planet," Donatra said.

"That is plausible."

"I am not in the practice of indulging Vulcan reticence, what is the response of Vulcan to this act of violence against the Romulan Empire?"

"Vulcans denounce such acts."

"If it is found that one of the governments in attendance is responsible, will the Vulcans stand with their brothers?" Donatra asked.

"Brothers?"

"We are not that different, Spock. Centuries have divided our people, but it must not prevent us from preserving our species."

"The Romulan and Reman people have removed themselves from all of Vulcan." Indeed, it was only of late that Romulus had hinted that they were aware of how such a close genetic relationship could benefit the Vulcan effort to repopulate, and this was the most openly Spock had heard that fact being considered.

"This is not an offer we make lightly, Spock. Much of our government believes that the actions of a single Romulan should not deprive the majority of a chance to reconnect with their heritage."

"You wish to form an alliance with Vulcan."

"It is under debate."

"Why not bring this to one of the ambassadors? Their ties to the Council are much closer than my own."

"Do not discount your influence, Spock. We are aware of how the Council has been ensuring that their influence is not diminished. We offer a means to extend that and in doing so, making a great ally."

"I am aware of the threat implicit in such an offer," Spock said. For Vulcan to simply accept Romulan aide was unlikely, but they would keep it under advisement.

"That cannot be avoided, but it is not intended," Donatra said. "We do not ask that a decision is made precipitously, but that you convey our message to those you believe would be receptive."

"I will speak with those who are responsible for such decisions," Spock said and got a slight bow from Donatra in thanks.

"That is all we ask." She stood. "And while we are in conversation, I will warn you, Spock, that not everyone on this station is eager for there to be peace." With that she turned and went the way she came.

"Fascinating," Spock said, and heard a gusty sigh emanate from the communicator. Once he was way from those who watched his movements, whether out of curiosity or another motive, Spock signaled to Jim that he was alone. "We may speak."

"That was interesting," Jim said.

"Indeed."

"I didn't know there was a Romulan faction trying to get on Vulcan's good side."

"Since the time of Surak, there has been discussion of whether it was wise to maintain a strict separation between the Vulcan and Romulan home worlds."

"Not everyone liked it."

"No."

"Have you got any idea what the Romulans want out of this? I mean, besides the potential for having Vulcan under their control. Your government has defenses, I know, but they wouldn't be able to withstand an all out attack by the Romulan Fleet."

"It would not be an equal engagement."

"No, but at least Romulus wants to hold onto Vulcan, they think you're worth more," Jim said.

Being of value did not mean that personal freedom was of any importance, and there were numerous tacks the Romulans might take to obtain Vulcan cooperation. Spock had examined the possibilities and was aware that many of those methods were only forms of indentured servitude. "That does not mean we would be partners in any venture."

"You're right, I think they would want to keep the lot of you on a short leash."

"Of all scenarios, that is the most probable."

Spock had concluded that, assuming that the Romulans had not forgotten the struggle that had divided the ancestors of Vulcan and Romulus centuries ago, then they were basing their campaign on the widely accepted believe in Vulcan passivity. A Vulcan would act, but only if it was in a calculated and logical way, and they could not be persuaded or provoked to strike offensively. Such faulty thinking on the part of others proved essential in all types of operations and this one as well. Even those few who had witnessed Vulcan savagery could discount it, and did not realize how deeply emotions ran in Spock's race.

Eventually, someone's attention would be drawn to the positions Vulcan scientists and ambassadors had assumed, but the likelihood of them being able to comprehend the breadth of their influence was very small. Vulcan power remained secure, if far less over.

Spock made his way down a side corridor with Jim theorizing wildly over the comm. Abruptly, Spock detected footsteps behind him. Someone was following closely and stepping lightly, so that if Spock were not Vulcan, he would not have heard it.

"Jim, but there appears to be someone in back of me, and they are exerting some effort to remain concealed."

"Where?"

"I do not see them, but I sense they are nearby."

"Spock, get out of there."

"There is nowhere to take cover," Spock said. He listened for several seconds and located the direction from which the noise was coming from and prepared to meet the threat. "I anticipate a struggle," Spock said. "Do not be surprised if I am out of contact for a brief time."

"I told you to get out of there."

"I do not take orders from you."

"We're going to fix that just as soon as this is over," Jim said. He strained to make out anything over the connection,and then suddenly there was a crash, like two people had collided, and then the sounds of a fight. Knowing that he couldn't call out to Spock without giving him away was almost unbearable. As he ordered the computer to locate Spock, he did what little was allowed and ran toward the signal. He skidded around the last corner, breathing hard and dreading what he might find.

Spock glanced up from where waspinning a Romulan to the ground and nodded calmly., "Captain, I believe you will find this noteworthy."

"You getting attacked? Yeah, I won't have any trouble remembering that." Jim stepped closer and the Romulan jerked his head in surprise.

"I've secured his wrists and ankles," Spock said, and as he stood, Jim saw that the cord around his waist had been put to good use. He also realized that he Romulan was laying awkwardly on one side, and he looked to Spock for an explanation.

"In defending myself, it was necessary to break several ribs to subdue him," Spock said and handed Jim a small phaser. "He was attempting to turn this on me."

The device was on a lethal setting, and Jim didn't adjust it as he aimed it at the Romulan. "Who are you, and why did you kill Ambassador Sadaik?" He wasn't shocked when the Romulan sneered, but it did tax Jim's patience. "This would be your chance, your only one I should tell you, to let us in on what you're doing."

"You have no hope of harming me, Human."

"Now that's a challenge I might take if I really wanted to let out some of this frustration. See, what you don't get is that you not only assaulted a Starfleet officer," Spock was about to interrupt, and Jim made a shushing motion, "but you went after my First Officer." Jim smiled the grin of a man about to step into brawl. "That's not just worrying, that's unacceptable."

"This Human defends you, are you unable to speak for yourself?" the Romulan demanded of Spock.

"I was waiting for him to finish addressing you," Spock said.

"Human slave."

"Says the guy who got his ass kicked by a pacifist," Jim said.

"I am not a pacifist," Spock said. "It is only that I rarely see a need for violence."

"I'm seeing a need right now."

"I will not tell you anything, do what you wish to me, but I will not reveal what you want to know," the Romulan said.

"They always say that," Jim said.

"There are ways of circumventing such claims," Spock said, and Jim's smile was knowing.

"Please, go ahead."

Spock brought his hands out from inside his robes, and flexed his fingers. The Romulan stared at him disbelievingly.

"You would not dare. No Vulcan would violate their honor."

"My honor will not allow for one such as you to continue jeopardizing the lives of millions in order to expand your borders."

"We are warriors, it is our right to conquer those who are weaker."

"I'd say that you've just lost that spot," Jim said, and moved to train the phaser more squarely on the Romulan. "If you try and get away I'll shoot, and I won't kill you, but it would be better for you if I did."

Gathering his composure, or bravado, it was difficult to be certain which, the Romulan raised his chin and stared at Spock. "Go on, if you dare."

Not responding to the Romulan's increasingly shrill voice, Spock evaluated his stance briefly. "You may need to hold his legs, this will be painful."

Jim did as Spock suggested, and the Romulan glared at him and then held himself absolutely motionless as Spock approached.

He put his fingers on the meld points, and exhaled once before taking the plunge. Descending in the mind of another being was never a mere matter of physical contact, there were barriers that had to be lowered, and for this to happen, both parties had to be willing, or one had to be stronger than the other. Every Vulcan youth underwent extensive telepathic training, and Sarek, in what might have been termed concern by a Human, had seen to it that Spock got more than the proscribed amount of lessons, until his abilities were equal to a Vulcan of twice his age.

For that reason, the resistance of the Romulan to the mental probe was negligible, and Spock easily overcame the defenses that rose to meet him. He projected //reason-need-surrender// with increasing force, and there was nothing else standing in his way. He slid to the center of the Romulan's mind and found the information held in a series of metaphorical boxes, locked and secured, and which Spock opened in a precise twist of strength that prompted a gasp from the being whose mind he was penetrating. Spock left an order for the Romulan to cooperate and withdrew. He sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs and glanced to Jim.

"Any luck?"

"I retrieved the information that I sought."

"So who is he?"

"As I suspected, he is an agent of the Tal Shiar."

"The Romulan secret police?"

"Yes."

Jim moved away from the Romulan and drummed his fingers against the bulkhead. "Given his identity, it makes sense that he would be at an event like this, but why did he kill the ambassador?"

"Apparently, his mission was to eliminate a member of the Romulan Senate whose political sympathies lie with those that the Tal Shiar would rather they did not."

"You're speaking in riddles again, Spock."

"Ambassador Sadaik favored alliance with the Cardassians, Captain."

Jim gaped. "Was there a plan for how to go about it?"

"As both the Romulan Ambassador and representatives of the Cardassian government are both on board, it would stand to reason that they have already or are planning to hold meetings to determine whether such actions would prove beneficial to both their planets."

"In other words, they're considering teaming up and dividing what's left of the galaxy between themselves when the dust has cleared."

"A sensible determination."

"Are we too late? Have the Romulans and Cardassians already made an agreement?"

"This man did not know whether Ambassador Sadaik had completed his mission, but he had been instructed to eliminate him regardless of what he found."

"Funny, usually we're cursing the Tal Shiar and trying to keep them from doing their job, but here they might actually be doing us a favor."

"The possibility of war with Romulus is still very real," Spock said.

"I know, and if it does erupt, we're going to have enough trouble handling it without them making dangerous friends. A war on one front is terrible, on two it's almost unimaginable."

"That is also my assessment."

"Well then, Mr. Spock, what are your recommendations, what should we do with him?" Jim gestured at the Romulan.

"It would be wise to remove him from any situation which he might adversely affect," Spock said.

"Just what I was thinking. Let's throw him in the brig, I know that Commander Letran is going to be relieved to have someone in custody, even if the Romulans will be livid." He forestalled Spock's comment with a grimace. "I know, Vulcans and Romulans don't get livid."

"Actually, I was going to inform you that as Romulans do not strive for the emotional control that Vulcans do, that it is quite possible that they might be furious rather than merely livid."

Something was working with them again, that last comment had been delivered why Spock yanked the Romulan onto his feet, and Jim replied while they led their prisoner toward the security office. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, Captain."

Although, that was a sure sign that not everything was the way Jim wanted it. When he thought somebody was after him, Spock had dropped Jim's title, and it had gotten Jim's attention quicker than anything else. "If I asked you really nicely, would you call me by my first name?"

"As you are acting in an official capacity as a representative of Starfleet, formality must be observed."

"Save it, Spock, you like watching me get worked up when you won't do what I tell you."

"That would be a poor allocation of resources," Spock said, although he would concede that Jim's emotional reactions were at times somewhat entertaining.

"And that wasn't a denial," Jim said.

Spock chose not to encourage an argument on the topic, and Jim was perceptible enough to know when he was being thwarted from winning, and he muttered at a volume that was perfectly audible to Spock, and he only gave Spock a dark look and continued deriding Starfleet regulations and Vulcan composure for another five minutes before they exited the corridor and were in public. Then his expression became more agreeable, so that all anyone around them would notice was the binding around the Romulan's wrists and the close proximity that Jim and Spock held themselves in. It was largely to prevent their prisoner from trying to escape, but somehow, thepresence of others around them did not diminish Spock's awareness of the bright crackling that was Jim Kirk. Under normal conditions it had been noticeable, now when compared to the dull hum of the Romulan's mind in his memory, Jim's mind was preferable.

They reached Commander Lertran's office, and she maintained a serious expression until they had secured the Romulan inside a cell, and then, in her office, she turned to face them both, palms flat on her desk, leaning forward. "If you'll excuse my frankness, Captain, what in the name of the Gods is going on?"

"We've stumbled into a Tal Shiar operation," Jim said.

"What are they doing on my station?" Letran asked.

"Unlikely as it may seem, they're trying to prevent a war."

"You're right, I do find that hard to swallow." She sat down and invited them to do the same.

"Even the Romulans don't want to be in conflict with both Cardassia and the Federation."

"That would be a lot to take on, the Cardassians are quick to offend, and they never back down from proving their military prowess whenever they can," Letran said. "I've heard about the subjugation of Bajor."

"So have I," Jim said.

Letran scowled. "Romulans seek out opportunities to prove their might, and this seems very strange to me."

Jim nodded. "It's almost as if they're split, some of them want to go to war, and the rest of them are focusing elsewhere." He glanced to the side, and his eyes met Spock's. "You think Vulcan's the golden egg?"

"Captain, I am unfamiliar with that reference," Spock said.

"Do you think that Vulcan is the prize that they're afraid of losing? Culturally or whatever other value Romulans put on another people."

Fingers steepled, Spock was deep in thought. "There has been intelligence gathered that could be a factor in this." He marshaled his faculties. "It is not something that I feel should normally be shared without authorization from the Vulcan High Council."

"It's that important," Jim said.

Spock nodded.

"Can you get that clearance?"

"Perhaps I can contact someone who has it." Willing Jim to understand what he was deliberately holding back, Spock did not have to wait more than a second.

Jim turned to Letran and smiled. "Commander, I'll be in communicator range for the rest of the day, and will speak to the Romulan Senate on behalf of the Federation when they contact the station to disclaim responsibility."

"I'll pass the transmission along as soon as it comes through," Letran said, and rose to show them out. "There's only another day left and then this whole sideshow will be gone." She exhaled deeply. "I won't be sad to see the back of you, no offense intended."

"None taken." Jim smiled. "I'd be glad to get rid of us troublemakers too. Good day."

"You're very quiet, Spock," Jim said, walking quickly to take them out of earshot. "What didn't you want to say in front of Letran?"

"There have been several overtures made by the Romulans to the Vulcan High Council. These have not been officially sanctioned by the Romulan Senate, but one would assume that they are aware of them."

"What do they want?"

"One message concerned the transfer of supplies to Vulcan, although that was not accepted by the Council, and another was an offer of personnel."

"And they didn't go for that one either?" Jim asked.

"No."

"But the Romulans haven't given up."

"Their government has proved that they are if not united in their intent, persistent in reaching a goal," Spock said.

"This could be bad." The Romulans had one of the greatest armadas in the quadrant, and even if they weren't an ally of the Cardassians yet, the idea of talks being underway made every move of great importance.

"Indeed."

"Starfleet Command hasn't heard about any of this, or they just aren't sharing what they know with the rest of us. Which is possible."

"It is not common knowledge," Spock said. "I highly doubt that Starfleet Command is privy to the information."

"Yeah, they hear everything through the grapevine, like the rest of us." Jim stared at Spock with intensity. "I bet you've got the scoop this time."

"I have access to more complete intelligence."

"That's what you're not talking about."

"Some of it cannot be shared."

"Spock, I'm not only saying this because I want to know, the Enterprise is on the edge of the Neutral Zone, it looks like there might be a war, and we're going to get caught up in it. The only question is whether or not we know enough to keep ourselves from getting killed by flying into a trap set by the Romulans. Will you help us?"

The concept of divided loyalties was not a foreign one to Spock, he had encountered it all through his childhood, and even as his father told him he had a choice to make as to what sort of individual he would be, the understanding was that he would follow the Vulcan way of life. Their separation had been drawn out over a period of years, and would have very likely continued had they not been brought together by the destruction of Vulcan. Starfleet had never been what Sarek wanted for his son, and in spite of Spock's renewed commitment to various Vulcan matters, their conversations still included an admonition by Sarek for his son to return to the colony and involve himself further.

This last communique had been of particular import, because Sarek had spoken for a time on the subject of marriage, something that had been deemed impossible when Spock was attending the Vulcan Academy. There had not been one member of a high born family who had been willing to bond themselves to a half breed, even though he was of the House of Surak, and his blood and wealth were otherwise very attractive. There had been nothing that bound Spock to Vulcan that he could not set aside in order to act in a manner which would ultimately benefit himself.

In Starfleet, it had been assumed that Spock would fit it, he was an alien, but the Federation was comprised of many worlds and hundreds of races who had agreed to mutual cooperation and defense. To be one Vulcan among Humans was not unbearable, but Spock had not sought out close bonds with anyone, and it had only been Nyota who insisted upon being more fully known. Given his long absence, Spock did not believe she would be amenable to resuming their relationship, but was aware that if he acceded to Jim's request, he would be obliged to provide her with an explanation. Not only Nyota, but the Command Crew would have to be briefed, if only on the least sensitive aspects of his work.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, I will assist you."

"Thank god."

"I do not see how any deity is responsible for my decision," Spock said, finding the phrase to be yet another example of the man's curious speech habits.

"It's a figure of speech, Spock, I'm sure you've heard it before, maybe even from cadets in your class before an exam."

"Not at all, I have found that cadets are given to using profane language prior to exams."

"With your tests, can you blame them?" Jim muttered.

"What bearing does any of this have on the present?"

"You're absolutely correct, Spock. I know that the Senate is going to have heard about this little debacle, and will probbaly send someone to collect our prisoner. Even if we had the literal smoking phaser there wouldn't be much we could do to hold him under Federation law."

"No, but under Vulcan law there are measures that can be taken," Spock said.

"For instance?" Jim asked.

"Romulus, whether as a whole or a single faction, has attacked Vulcan, moreover they have threatened the House of Surak."

"How does that help?"

"Romulans are very similar to Vulcans, and as you know, share a common history."

"I'm aware of that."

"Surak was the Vulcan who espoused a philosophy of peace on Vulcan. It was his decision to turn from violence that worsened a split among Vulcans, and those who left Vulcan became known as the Romulans, or Rihannsu, in their language."

"How long ago was that?"

"Hundreds of years ago."

"Even after all that time, you do look a lot alike," Jim said.

"That is only on the most aesthetic level, Captain. Genetic drift and deliberate breeding has caused other changes to emerge over time. One of those being that the Romulans do not exercise such stringent control over their emotions. For a Vulcan to flagrantly display emotion in the manner common to Romulans is an indication of tremendous breakdown in social and personal boundaries."

Jim's throat ached involuntarily, and even though he knew it was only sense memory, he swallowed hard. In a display of that perceptiveness that Jim hadn't figured out yet, Spock wasn't looking in his direction while he dealt with the recollection. "But that's not the way Romulans feel." Nero's rage had been palpable, and he had carried out his vendetta against Spock and Vulcan with a frightening rage and grief.

"They screwed up," Jim said with glee as they arrived at the transpiration site he had used before. "Not that they're going to admit it."

Spock didn't smirk, not in any way he could be called on it, but sometimes when he raised one eyebrow, Jim just knew he was very smug and he was doing it now.

"Did you guys plan this?"

Instead of a reply, Spock gave Jim another non-expression.

"I know you didn't want anybody to get killed, but this puts the Romulans in a tight spot, right where you can pretty much do what you want."

"That has been discussed." Spock refused to elucidate,

"We need to do this from a position of strength."

Spock nodded. "With haste."

Jim tapped his comm badge. "Two to beam up, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir."

When they rematerialized in the Transporter Room, Jim noticed his Chief Engineer trying to swallow his incredulity, and knew that he wouldn't be able to do it.

"As you can see, Mr. Scott, I happened to meet up with someone familiar to this crew."

"I see that, sir." Scotty stared and then snapped to attention. "Will Mr. Spock be needing crew quarters?"

"Guest quarters should be fine, unless you have any objections?" Jim waited for Spock's nod of assent. "Go on with whatever you were doing before we interrupted your afternoon," Jim said. "We'll be on the bridge."

"Very good, sir."

They got a lot of double takes in the corridors, and Jim smile genially at everyone but refused to explain what was going on. Spock's composure was unshaken by the whispers and pointed fingers, but Jim made a list of those people who halted in their duties to speculate, obviously there needed to be another lecture on privacy, and he would delegate that duty to Bones. The rant would be worth the subsequent haranguing the crew would endure, and they would be the better for it.

"Are you going to tell anyone else what you've been up to?" Jim asked.

"There is no need to go into unnecessary detail."

"Not as far as the mission goes, but you've got to admit it would be the polite thing to do. A lot of people have been worried about you."

"A great many, Captain?"

"Yes, Spock, does that surprise you?"

"I am not familiar with every being currently serving on the Enterprise, therefore I find such broad statements to be improbable," Spock said.

"Call it a Human failing if you want, but it's the truth." Jim pressed his hand to the turbolift controls and braced himself. "I can think of one member of the crew who would have appreciated more than a hasty goodbye."

"You speak of Lieutenant Uhura."

"I do."

"We discussed my commitments to Vulcan and she agreed that should they encroach on my duties it was best to select which was of the highest priority."

"You talked to her about this?" Not me, Jim thought, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he could live with Spock keeping things from him if he wasn't shutting himself off completely from everyone in the known universe.

"Yes," Spock said. Nyota had not agreed with his decision to leave Starfleet, but she had expressed sympathy and had not sought to impede him with words or emotions. During their separation, he had been conscious of her absence, not only during the execution of various tasks, but also in a myriad of seemingly inconsequential activities. They had not been mated, nor undergone any form of permanent bonding, but Nyota's mind had been receptive to the contact of his own, and he had not searched for another such connection.

The only comparable experience with another mind was in the company of Jim. He had found that, contrary to all speculation about his lack of focus, there were a number of subjects that held Jim's interest, and these last days had proved that Spock was one of them.

Jim didn't want to be the person to tell Spock that his former lover was not in fact pining for his return, because even if Spock had prepared himself for such a logical eventuality, it would be painful. He knew the Vulcan had a heart, had seen it break as he reached out for the hand of his mother, and Jim never wanted to see that shock and bewilderment settle so heavily that Spock retreated behind his shields and never allowed himself to be so vulnerable again.

Noting Jim's silence, Spock made an assumption as to its cause. "I told her that I was not certain of when I would return to Starfleet," Spock said. "It was proper to release her from any obligation she might feel."

"You broke up with her?"

"We parted amicably with the agreement that we would reunite at a later juncture and reassess our relationship."

"Okay, so are you two going to have a problem if you have to work together?" Jim asked.

"What would that entail?"

Jim shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, translating Romulan broadcasts, dealing with the political uproar that's going to be headed our way any day now. Even if the Vulcans have all the cards, the Romulans are going to go down fighting to the last. We'll need to do everything we can to keep them in line, and I want to know whether you and Uhura can work together, or if there's going to be a cold war on the bridge."

"I do not foresee any such situation, Captain." Spock was standing at parade rest, and even in robes his posture would have put the best cadet to shame.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Because if you don't want to do this, I'll understand." Jim let out a huff of laughter. "I'll be pissed and I'll tell you to do it anyway, but I'll try and do what I can to help."

"I do not require any special consideration, Captain."

"Understood," Jim said and the turbolift came to a halt. "Here we are, ready?" The lift doors opened and they stepped onto the bridge, and were immediately the center of attention.

Sulu and Chekov got to their feet, and Uhura stepped away from her station, the only sign of her shock the way she gripped the back of her chair.

"Captain," Sulu said.

"Commander," Chekov said, eyes fixed on Spock, and Jim remembered that Spock had been almost kind to the young Ensign, and that they had known one another prior to being assigned to the Enterprise.

Spock's gaze rested on each individual briefly, but lingered on Nyota for exactly two and a half seconds longer, which was sufficient for him to deduce that like the others, she had not been informed of his part in this matter.

"I'm back, kids," Jim said. "Does anyone need a hug?"

"Sir, you were only gone a day," Uhura said, and Sulu's mouth twitched.

"Well, then there's Mr. Spock."

"I would rather not," Spock said, and Chekov smiled.

"Sir, there is a transmission coming in." Uhura frowned. "It's on a Romulan frequency, sir."

"Put it through," Jim said. "Come on, Spock, I think we're about to see the fruits of our labor," Jim said, and headed for the captain's chair. As he followed, Spock passed by Nyota, and she stepped into his path.

She knew of his preferences regarding casual touch, and the brush of her fingers on his sleeve was purposeful and fleeting. She said without words that she was glad to see him, and that she was not in need of him. Speech would have been inadequate to express Spock's response, so he only nodded, and then he continued on and stood at Jim's side.

"Transmission received, Captain," Uhura said. "Transferring to main speakers."

"To Federation vessel, Enterprise, Subcommander Donatra demands an audience with your captain at 2100. Respond on same frequency with your reply." The audio dissolved into static.

"Is that it, Lieutenant?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir, that's the entire message."

"That doesn't leave us much room for leeway. They want to have a the upper hand."

"They are Romulans, Captain, that is their way," Spock said.

"Even if they're in the wrong, they don't want to give us the satisfaction of knowing they could be just a bit uncertain."

"Sir?" Chekov asked.

"This entire fiasco has been a Romulan plot to prevent an alliance being formalized between them and the Cardassian Empire," Jim said.

"Weren't the Romulans and the Cardassians getting friendly?" Sulu asked. "I've heard that there's been a marked increase in the number of Cardassian trading vessels spotted on long range sensors in the Neutral Zone."

"That's true, but we've learned that not everyone on Romulus is pleased with this development, and in fact there is a serious effort to prevent it from happening."

"Why?" Uhura asked.

"Ask our Vulcan representative," Jim said.

"There are those who seek a reconciliation with the Vulcans," Spock said.

"After so long?"

"Yes, it has been concluded that there is a small window of opportunity for action to occur, and consequently, preventative steps have been taken on both sides."

"It sounds like the Romulans are having real problems," Sulu said, and he sounded more pleased than anything else.

"Doesn't it though?" Jim aimed a grin at Sulu, and they began hypothesizing the ways in which a destabilized Romulus would both ease and complicate their lives.

"Captain, shall I send an answer to the Subcommander," Uhura asked, always on task, and long suffering but not impatient.

"Please do, Lieutenant, and add that I am looking forward to speaking with her," Jim said.

Uhura spun her chair back around and conveyed the captain's words. There were no more communications from Romulan space during the following hours, and there was much to be accomplished in the intervening time.

Spock and Jim briefed the bridge crew on their encounter with the Romulan agent, and Spock shared a portion of what he had told Jim, although he did not disclose everything, nor did he mention that he had already been in contact with Subcommander Donatra.

Throughout the meeting, Jim couldn't stop staring at Spock. He wasn't alone, he caught Sulu, Chekov, and McCoy watching him, and despite what Jim had learned about Spock and Uhura, she had a couple of lapses, but her composure was largely unassailable. It was relief, but Jim still kind of hoped that she was going to actually say something to Spock at some point, give them closure and maybe a way to get back to the friendship they must have had before they got really close.

"Captain, what are we hoping to get out of this? The Romulans won't do much that we don't force them to, and I don't see that we have a whole lot of leverage," Scotty said.

"We're the face of the Federation out here, which makes a difference, and we have Vulcan, if only symbolically, aboard." He gestured to Spock. "That they will have to acknowledge."

"No offense, sir," Sulu said to Spock, "but what clout do you have over the Romulan government?"

"My family is from an ancient bloodline," Spock said. "My father and I are the last direct descendent's of Surak."

"And that means something to the Romulans?" Sulu asked.

"It does."

"Won't they already know who you are, and not be impressed?" Bones asked.

"I introduced myself only as Spock, and did not give my full designation."

"You held back information," Uhura said.

"As did Subcommander Donatra," Spock said.

"Then you two know one another."

"Only in the most prosaic way. We conversed, certain inclinations were expressed, and that was the extent of our interaction."

"Still, you're sure that she's going to listen to you," Bones said, arms crossed, and frowning at Spock.

"It is logical for her to seek an advantageous position when her own has been shown to be unstable."

"What's she going to want for this?" Jim asked. "I don't think that anyone could stand to have their enemy lord it over them and not demand something in return."

"If Spock's right," Sulu said and caught the way Spock was tilting his head inquisitively, "Sorry, given what Spock said, the Romulans made a huge gaffe, right? By airing their business out in the open and getting caught at it, they violated some social mores that are very private. They take honor seriously, and they just lost face. They're going to be angry and even more dangerous."

"What a change," Scotty said.

"That's enough, Mr. Scott. Spock, how do you plan on handling this?"

"I believe that I will be able to predict the way in which Subcommander Donatra will respond, and that the intelligence I have accumulated will prove helpful."

"You're not going to share any of that with us?" Jim asked.

"I would rather not, I only require that I be given the opportunity to speak with Subcommander Donatra and that none of you interfere."

That made Jim freeze. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Obtain a desirable outcome," Spock said, and would say nothing more, so they had to wait for the appointed time to arrive.

Everyone was at their posts when the next transmission came through, and Uhura sent it to the main viewscreen.

Static hissed for a couple seconds, and then the image of a female Romulan, dressed in uniform and seated on the bridge of a ship came into focus. She took in the sight of everyone present, and then honed in unmistakably on Spock.

"Spock of Vulcan."

"Subcommander Donatra."

"How does this day find you?" Donatra asked.

"In good health," Spock said.

"I regret that I cannot linger on formalities, as these matters are of some urgency. In whose stead do you speak?"

"I speak for Vulcan, as heir to the House of Surak."

Jim didn't imagine the tiny movement of Donatra's head as she absorbed Spock's words

"I am Donatra of ch'Ran."

Around him, the crew chafed at the insult that Donatra paid them and their captain, but Spock forged on. "You would have business with Vulcan?"

"I would."

"Continue."

"You have in custody one of my people," Donatra said. "On what charges has he been confined?"

"Both murder and attempted murder," Spock said.

"What proof is there that he is the culprit in either act?"

"In the second case, I was the individual he sought to harm," Spock said, and gave his next words due weight. "The other crime was witnessed through the joining of minds. Such testimony stands as a Vulcan's sworn word in court."

Donatra's fingers drummed on the arm of her chair. "This is true. The full scope of the charges had not been made known to me by Commander Letran."

"She was instructed not to do so."

"For what reason?"

"So that you might communicate directly with Vulcan and give adequate explanation for these events."

Donatra stood and came forward. "That is very courteous of Vulcan to provide us with this chance to repair our bonds of friendship."

"Indeed." Both of them knew just how lovingly Romulus thought of Vulcan, but given their previous conversation, Spock was also conscious of the degree to which the universe had shifted.

"We regret that the one who has given offense cannot be given over to you, but we assure Vulcan that Romulus will punish him."

"The trespass remains," Spock said, and saw Donatra's shoulders go back defensively.

"How can this breach be mended?"

Without speaking, Spock conveyed how deeply this wound to diplomatic relations went, and Donatra nodded in concession.

"What would qualify as payment?"

Spock did not delay his deliberation. "I have been authorized to deliver the terms of the agreement. The Vulcan High Council wishes to increase the the exchange of security and technological information between Vulcan and Romulus."

"That is easily done," Donatra said. "Although it will rankle some. What are the other conditions?"

"The borders of Vulcan space are patrolled by hostile Romulan vessels," Spock raised a hand when Donatra would have made a denial. "This is a fact known to both of us, but the ships currently stationed in the Neutral Zone will desist their intimidation tactics and report to Romulus and will not return unless there is a need of their services."

"You wish to recruit Romulans as your security force?" Donatra asked.

"An equitable arrangement," Spock said.

"I must say that I find you negotiate like a Romulan."

"Then Romulans have not entirely disdained logic," Spock said.

Donatra put a palm on her chest and made a partial, but elegant bow. "I hope that the future brings us together again, Spock of Vulcan."

"Such would not be disagreeable."

"My people will send word of their decision within five solar days." She smiled. "There will be some argument."

"I will await your reply. Until then, live long and prosper," Spock said, hand forming the traditional salute. In response, Donatra bowed again and then the transmission ended. It was only when the screen looked out over the expanse of space that Spock gave the occupants of the bridge his attention.

Jim's silence was an indication of just how astonished he was, and Spock anticipated the whirl of motion that was Jim in a fury. "You, in my ready room, now."

As the door slid shut behind him, Spock found Jim standing unsettlingly close, face flushed, and anger unrestrained. "What the hell what that?"

"A negotiation, one that was a complete success."

"So you were counting on this all along? Getting the Romulans to kowtow to whatever the Vulcans want, and using the Enterprise as your mountain?"

"I do not see the comparison," Spock said.

"You used us. Me, and my ship."

"It was not indented as an offense."

"I'm not taking it as a compliment, Mr. Spock."

"I regret that you regard it in those terms."

"But you're not sorry that you did it, are you?"

That was correct, but Spock did not communicate that fact. Jim was pacing, and when he saw Spock following his erratic movements with interest, went to his desk and sat down, feet propped up on its glossy surface.

"You've put me in a bind, Spock."

"It was not-" Spock began to explain.

Jim cut him off. "No, you didn't think it would happen, or it wasn't important enough for you to think about doing this another way."

"There was no alternative."

"Why did you wait to do this here? With the Enterprise?"

"It was the only vessel in the quadrant, and logically, the assignment would have to fall to an available ship," Spock said.

"That's not all of it."

Jim was trying to intimidate him, and Spock refused to give ground. He had reviewed the various courses that were open to him, and had seen to it that his actions contributed to the likelihood of a specific one taking place. "I did nothing incorrectly."

"No, not in your mind, you calculated everything to the last decimal point, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And what did you estimate would be the personal ramifications of your choice?"

Like fire unrestrained, Jim threw his words at Spock, sparks that hit him as a reaction was sought. "That was not important."

"You don't see a problem? Okay, let me help you. The facts are that you counted on the Enterprise and her crew doing certain things that would make your job easier, and yet by refusing to share information with us you made us accomplices instead of colleagues. Surprisingly this does not lead to another collaboration." Jim's voice was low and his words delivered with a bite. "In fact, I'm not sure that I want you on this ship, not with you keeping everything so damn close to your chest."

"That is your prerogative, Captain."

Jim laughed, but was not happy. "Tell me what you wanted to get out of this, Spock, why should I trust you after this?"

"You do not have to." Spock blinked and Jim thought it was the combination of bright light and his ultimatum. But being Spock he wouldn't say or do anything to reveal a weakness. Except in the eyes, that was where a Vulcan could mourn.

"No, but I want to. Moreover, I deserve to know the truth, Spock"

"Sometimes misconceptions are more comforting."

Jim knew that if he kept after Spock, sooner or later some small portion of hidden truth would be unearthed and that Spock had concluded that trust would suffer for it. Better to keep it from Jim and the rest of the crew than confide. Spock was a private sort of being, and no scolding was going to change that, but Jim wanted to at least be given the consideration that anyone with a valid argument should be, even if emotion was automatically discounted as irrational. He had to keep his cool and demonstrate that he was capable of rationality, even when all he really wanted to do was let go of his temper. If he did that, he would win, but pushing Spock away was no kind of victory.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Jim asked.

"I have given you the facts."

"Yes, but there's more to it than that, Spock. Can you see that? It's not just that my feelings are hurt, and yeah, they are, but the well being of my crew is at stake too, and I have to know that you're not putting some political game before them."

Spock was still, as if the effort of social, well, human niceties was too much at the moment, and he spoke quickly. "Were there overarching concerns you would be displeased."

"Yes."

"Harm is not a desired consequence, and I have enacted measures to prevent that," Spock said.

"You need to give me more than that. I'm going to be talking to Starfleet Command within the next hour, and they don't like it when a captain doesn't know what's going on, and when the Romulans are involved, they want as much information as we can give them."

"I will tell you only that which I can."

"What won't violate your loyalties," Jim said bitterly.

Spock nodded, and Jim reflected that once, they had been on the same side, and he hadn't taken stock of just how much that really meant until he didn't have it anymore.

"If that's the way you want it, then I need your word that as Vulcan's ambassador, or whatever you are, that you won't act in a way that will put my crew in danger. If you can't promise that, then I won't have you aboard my ship."

"That is reasonable," Spock said.

Jim didn't let up. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Fine, then we're done." Jim turned his chair away from Spock and flicked on his computer screen, as clear a dismissal as he could make, and one that was easier to make when he didn't have to see Spock's face.

In the following days, they spoke in the interests of defining Starfleet's role in this new arrangement. Spock was polite as any stranger and since they'd never moved firmly into friendship that was to be expected. Having survived the near end of the universe and sharing peril was all that could be fallen back on honestly. Spock was so good at uninformative stares and even more nerve wracking, silences that somehow felt like they had the volume turned up all the way that him giving lessons might not have been a bad idea. He knew that the the crew had picked up the tension, and they were treating Spock like a guest, but one that they didn't share very much with.

Jim wasn't quite ready to give the order to put Spock under surveillance, but he didn't ask to see him off duty, because he didn't think he could stand knowing that they didn't have anything to say to one another. On top of that, Jim had been in constant contact with the admiralty, and they were unhappy both with the Vulcans and Jim for what they called his favoritism.

"We know he was your First Officer for all of ten minutes, Kirk, but this isn't something that you can let go," Admiral Gibson said.

"I know that, sir."

"The Vulcans are keeping their mouths shut on this," Gibson was frustrated, and hit his fist lightly on his desk. "We've tried diplomacy, veiled threats, and even emotional outbursts, but they've said that we have a part to play and that it's not something we need to be informed of yet."

"When do they want us to know?" Jim asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You want us to keep an eye on Spock?"

"We'd like you to keep apprised of his movements."

"What if he wants to do something off the Enterprise? We can't keep him locked up."

"There may need to be some nasty dealings, but we need to know that you're up for it."

"Admiral, I understand that there are a lot of objections to this new policy, but the Vulcans have the right to protect themselves. They're just trying to save what's left of their race."

"We know, but they can't be allowed to simply run roughshod over intergalactic law whenever they want."

"They wrote most of those laws, I don't think that there are many loopholes," Jim said.

"We have our JAG division going through the regulations as we speak."

"What for?"

The admiral smiled. "Don't worry, just be ready for when we need you, Gibson out."

Jim stared at the screen, thoughts whirling. This was what he had been worried might happen, the Vulcans were making a move, angling themselves to benefit in ways that Starfleet couldn't allow, and all of this could snowball into a war where the Vulcans and the Federation might not be on the same side. He had to talk to Spock, get him to listen, or do something to get this under control before it was too late.

"Computer, what is the location of Mr. Spock?"

"Mr. Spock is in the mess hall."

Jim hurried to catch Spock, and when he found him, halted to watch him eating at a corner table at a distance from everybody else, likely by design. Jim had gotten reports from Security on Spock's activities and there had been nothing of any real note that he could fall back on as a topic of conversation. He was going to have to dive right into what was happening.

"Do you mind if I join you, Mr. Spock?"

"No."

"You've probably heard through channels I don't have access to that Starfleet and the Vulcan government are in conflict over this recent development with the Romulans."

Spock pushed his fork against the heap of vegetables on his plate. He had kept abreast of all comms traffic from Starfleet Headquarters and predicted that when the Vulcan High Council refused to recant their agreement with Romulus, the consequences would be severe. "Yes.

"You know your people, they aren't going to resolve this the way Starfleet wants them to."

"They will not."

Jim rested his elbows on the table. "This is going to go very badly, Spock."

"That is likely."

"Amazing, that the Federation is at odds with one of its founding members, the very people who helped Earth join in the first place. Vulcans prepared us to reach the stars, stood beside us, and now we're pulling away from each other." Jim stared down at his hands. "I'm speaking of us too. We aren't what we were on Nero's ship, working together, in sync without having to hash out plans, knowing what the other needed. Is that how it was for you?"

"We worked very well together," Spock said.

"Like we were meant to."

"You suggest that we were in some way drawn to each other by an outside force?"

"Not destiny, I don't believe in that, we have to make our own fates, but I know that together, we could do things that nobody else can even imagine," Jim said.

"This relates to the current political situation in some way?" Spock asked.

"Spock, I know you have some idea of what I'm trying to say, don't be obtuse just to get a rise out of me."

Spock waited for Jim to explain himself.

"Are you willing to work with me? Fix this, stop the Vulcans, and Starfleet from making an enormous mistake that they'll regret?"

"You are convinced that you can somehow effect a better resolution?"

"I know that we can't do any worse than those uptight desk jockeys back at Headquarters. They haven't been in space for decades, except for Pike, and I know he's not thrilled with what's happening. They don't know what the stakes are, what the Vulcans are having to do just to survive."

"On that I do agree," Spock said.

Jim clasped his hands together tightly, in plain view of Spock, hoping that if showing emotion wouldn't sway him, him trying to remain in control would.

"In what capacity would I assist you?"

"However you want."

"Captain, I am a guest on your ship, one that you no longer fully trust, and there will be questions about how much I can be told unless you have given me clearance."

"Don't you already have that? You've on the top of some pretty small lists, Spock, I tried to look up your record and a lot of it was classified above my level, hell, I think it was beyond most of the Fleet's for that matter. Just what are you doing?"

There was no one close by, either listening or would understand, and Spock estimated Jim was in need of a talisman to grasp in lieu of a public declaration. "It is tsatik-krusat," Spock said.

Never one to miss a nuance, Jim gave Spock his full attention. "What is that?"

"It refers to something that is hidden."

"That's not all it stands for." Jim worked it out in his head. "You're part of something, like an organization, right?"

"In a manner of speaking," Spock said.

"Should you be telling me this?"

Spock was forthright. "No."

"Then why do it?" Jim asked.

"It is what you require."

"This is your peace offering?"

"I know of nothing else that would suffice."

"What should I do with this information?"

"If you share this with Starfleet, then my effectiveness will be negated. I cannot function as is necessary with my post being common knowledge."

Jim smiled. "You need me to keep this, by definition, a secret."

"Discretion would be ideal."

"On one condition, Spock."

"Yes?"

"I know that you've got to be under some Vulcan oath not to disclose sensitive material to a mere Human, but what you can tell me would be welcome, and if there is a danger to my ship, I want to hear it."

"That is acceptable, Captain."

"If we're going to do this together, then I have to add that I would rather you drop the formalities when we're alone together,"

"I will take that under advisement."

"I guess that's all I can ask. Now, as for the Fleet and Vulcan High Council, we need an edge." Jim peered at the salad Spock had stopped eating. "Is that any good?"

"It is satisfactory."

"You mind?" Jim hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was watching Spock eat, even if a pile of vegetables wasn't what he usually ate.

"Not at all, I find I am no longer hungry." Spock pushed the plate toward Jim, who dug in immediately. "Have you not eaten?"

"Not in the last twelve hours, Spock." Jim pointed his fork at Spock. "I know, it's a stupid thing to do, but it's been a busy day. All right, given that Starfleet Command wants everything to work out their way, very soon they're going to make it plain that Vulcan has to desist this relationship with Romulus, if Vulcan doesn't agree, they will refuse to help them any further, or even try to institute some sort of martial law."

"An extreme prediction."

"We're talking about Humans, Spock, you can count on unpredictability and illogic."

"I always do," Spock said as he raised one eyebrow.

"Then we're all set, now to decide what's the best way to handle this."

Spock was pensive, but as Jim was occupied with eating, he did not offer any ideas eitther. "If you have avoided meals, then I doubt that has been paramount in your thoughts."

"No, but we don't have the time to waste," Jim said.

"Your collapse will serve no purpose."

"Spock-"

"Exhaustion is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, I must be tired, because I'm starting to think that you're doing something besides signing treaties with the Romulans." Jim rubbed his eyes and when Spock would have hinted that he needed to head to his quarters, went on. "This is the culture that Nero came from, the man that nearly obliterated your race. I'm just stumbling over you not wanting to get more than a mutual non aggression pact out of this."

A Human's answer would have been a forceful negation, Spock did not see that as doing any good. "The ramifications of Nero's actions have spread throughout the galaxy, and even those who might rather contradict the source of the reports must grant that the footage and eyewitness statements are compelling." Seeing that Jim was readying himself to ask another question, Spock expounded on his answer. "Romulan scientists are understandably distrustful of Federation research, but this has prompted them to deploy numerous probes to scan their sun."

"They think it could go supernova," Jim said.

"Yes."

"I bet they had trouble taking that in without choking."

"Their scientists have insisted on special dispensation to research the phenomena."

"They're going to save Romulus."

"Assuming the political infighting does not impede their work."

"No wonder Donatra is talking to you, knowing that your government is too busy trying to stay on top of things, even when it might kill you, that's got to be maddening."

Jim finished eating and nudged the plate away. "Okay, we've got an idea of what they want, and if they get it, terrific, Romulus won't explode. But, in the meantime, the Vulcans and Command are headed toward a cold war, and for allies, that's bad."

"A reasonable assumption, Captain."

"What is it that everyone wants?" Jim asked, hands folded on his chest, fingertips tapping against each other.

"Peace, or an agreement not to act in violence against the other," Spock said. "Other than that, rights to resources. That is where the majority of discord originates."

"You're onto something, I can feel it, go on, what is in limited that everybody needs?"

"Vulcans."

"Okay," Jim said. "Expand on that."

"We are a species in danger of extinction, and that, when combined with our scientific accomplishments as well as genetic abilities renders us a novelty. Already there has been discussion in the Federation of restraining Vulcan participation in the Fleet in order to shelter us from harm."

"That would contradict the motto of Starfleet," Jim said. "Yes, we're a military force, but primarily one used for exploration. To limit the ability of one member would be tantamount to-" He snapped his fingers. "Are they saying that they want to use you guys on Earth, on other planets, but not in the field?"

"Only when it appears necessary." Spock had seen the recommendations of Starfleet Command, notarized by the Board of Admirals, and which was awaiting final review before being implementation. The language was plain and still conveyed a deep sense of resentment that Spock had learned to detect in Humans. Double speak was what his mother had called it, and Spock regarded it with the same distaste as she had.

"Then that's a form of discrimination," Jim said angrily, keeping his voice low with audible effort.

"I believe you are correct."

"They can't do that, Spock, it's an insult, and it's a crime. The Vulcans have figured this out, haven't they?"

"Yes," Spock said.

"Then that's why the Vulcans are looking for other sources of protection." Jim laughed bitterly.

"If the Federation is no longer willing to abide by the treaties it is founded on then Vulcan sees no benefit in remaining a member," Spock said.

"They'll withdraw, cut themselves off in a very logical response to persecution."

"Would you not do the same?"

"Yeah, but I'd make sure they knew what a bad idea it was first." Jim's smile was wide and little more than a snarl. "One of the rules of the universe, everything you do will come around and bite you in the ass eventually."

"I find that to be a peculiar adage."

"That doesn't make it any less true. If Starfleet thinks they're getting the raw end of the deal, they pout and try to keep the Vulcans planetside, for their own good, I know, I've heard the party line, and the Vulcans say that they're not going to stand for that, both sides are certain that they have the right of it, but the Federation has a fleet behind them to back them up. Now the Vulcans have the Romulan Empire. Seems like things are almost even."

"It is an ideal environment out of which war may erupt," Spock said.

Jim dug his fingers into his hair in frustration. "Much as I think it might snap those old warhorses out of their funk, a formal motion for Vulcans secession might just be what they need to push this through. Not to mention that they've been looking for a fight with the Romulans since the Kelvin was destroyed, this would be the last straw."

Having reviewed all pertinent data, Spock found Jim's conclusion to be accurate. "The supposition behind this latest regulation is flawed."

"Yeah." Jim chewed on his lower lip. "Where does that leave you?"

"I am not an active duty officer in Starfleet and am not limited by any orders issued by Command," Spock said.

"You're not impartial, though, you're sworn to Vulcan."

"I am something of an outcast, even in these times."

"So, would it be accurate to say that you're up for grabs?"

Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically. "In what sense?"

"If you could be given a place here, would you stay?"

"Starfleet policy seems to make acceptance impossible. Their actions would render Vulcans subservient to them, and no Vulcan has ever submitted to the rule of another."

"The last thing I'd ever call you would be subservient, Spock. What you are is the only First Officer I want. I haven't been able to replace you, and I can't. I don't care if you're not good enough for Starfleet, you're what I need beside me."

Jim had ducked his head when he began speaking, but when he said that he needed Spock, he was meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "Such a decision could endanger your commission, Captain."

"As if I give a damn about that."

"I know that you care deeply about this ship and its crew."

"So what if they try and remove me, they can't do anything out here." Jim was flushed and Spock recognized the increased blood flow and irrational statements from other dangerous situations in which Humans reacted unpredictably.

"You are proposing insubordination."

"No, I want you on the Enterprise, and I don't think it's too much to ask, in the interests of keeping the peace."

"Should you offer your services to Vulcan independent of any Starfleet mandate, then you could be declared a foreign national, and if necessary, request asylum." Spock allowed his voice to lilt ironically. "It would behoove the Vulcan High Council to approve promptly."

Jim chuckled. "How could they refuse? Seriously, if it came to that, would they want us?"

"To ignore the rewards would be unwise, and Vulcan can ill afford that."

"When you talk like that, you almost sound like you want to rub their noses in it," Jim said. "Which is sort of passive aggressive, you know, for a Vulcan." He didn't press Spock, but kicked out with one foot and Spock jerked upright. "I like it."

"It is a strange preference," Spock said.

"I'm a strange guy." Feeling like he'd been in a drawn out battle of wills, Jim slouched in his seat and then nodded decisively. "Right, so I've got to send a message to Command, tell them to get stuffed, and you need to talk to whoever it is that you report to."

"This is not something you can do lightly," Spock said, and Jim was readying his objections when Spock exhaled. "It is not only you that will be part of this. The crew must be allowed to choose whether or not they wish to do what you are suggesting."

"Rebellion, Spock, go ahead, it's not a dirty word. I won't go forward without making an announcement, then I'll check in with Command, see if they've got their minds back. Come with me to the bridge, this is our stand, we need to show them that some of us can work together."

"After you, Captain."

As he arrived on the bridge, Jim felt the attention of his crew on him and Spock, and wondered if their new accord was visible, and knew he was grinning. "Chekov, give me ship-wide comms."

"Channel open, sir."

"Attention, everyone, this is the captain. Some of you may be aware of the events that have transpired on Earth in the last couple of weeks. Starfleet Command is preparing to issue a new set of general orders, these will declare Vulcan to be in violation of the Romulan-Federation treaty, and that Vulcan is no longer acting with the best interests of the United Federation of Planets. This is a formality on the way to barring Vulcan from any and all humanitarian aid and diplomatic proceedings. Basically, they're going to isolate Vulcan."

Around him, Jim heard the crew murmur uneasily, and he imagined it was the same on the rest of the ship. "Now, I can't speak for the entire crew, but I've consulted with Mr. Spock, who is Vulcan's emissary, and have decided that the best way to prevent what could be a huge problem is to offer assistance to Vulcan. There's just one wrinkle, and it's that Starfleet isn't ready to let anybody do that. So, we'd be going out on a limb here, folks. I'm going to go through with this, but I understand that not everyone may want to do the same. Anyone who would rather transfer off this ship during this unauthorized mission may do so without fear of reprisal. Whatever you decide, I want you all to know that you are the best crew there is, and I am proud to be your captain, Kirk out."

Turning to Spock was automatic and he was relieved to see that Spock was standing just inches away. "Good?"

"It was compelling," Spock said.

"Are you signing up?"

"I have already made my position clear, and it is with you."

"That's almost a vow, Spock."

"I would interpret it in that manner."

Jim cursed his fair skin as he blushed, like it was the first time somebody had said they wanted to stay with him, even though they knew what the consequences could be. He shook himself and glanced around the bridge, at everyone who had no compunction about being caught staring at their captain, not after his announcement.

"What do you all say?"

"Jim, this is insane," Bones said.

"I know it's not one of my flashier plans, but I think it'll work, Bones."

Bones shot a look at Spock. "This is something the two of you cooked up together."

"Well, yeah," Jim said.

"I'd hate to see what you were going to do on your own."

"Come on, Bones, don't you have any faith in me?"

Staring balefully at Jim, Bones let his silence be his answer, then he shrugged. "I've never agreed with what those dunces in the admiralty think is best, and I'll help any way I can."

Uhura had been listening on her receiver, and stood. "Sir, the crew has given you their full support." Her gazed shifted to Spock. "Both of you will have any help you need."

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock said, and she smiled.

"It goes without saying, Spock."

Jim clapped his hands. "Now that we've got that settled, let's get to this. Mr, Spock, please send a message to Vulcan and inform them that they have the full support of the U.S.S. Enterprise, regardless of Starfleet's new policy."

Spock nodded, allowing Jim's obvious delight in flaunting regulations go without censure. "If Lieutenant Uhura would open a channel on a secure frequency, I will transmit exactly that."

Nyota offered Spock her seat and he took it, touching the screen and pulling up the sub directory of frequencies not readily used, and encoded the message knowing that while other planets might intercept parts of it, they lacked the knowledge to decode it. Hitting the last series of keys, he turned to Jim. "It is done."

"We're in for it now," Sulu said and then grinned. "Just call us outlaws."

"No, we are revolutionaries," Chekov said excitedly, which garnered him lingering looks from all present.

"We'd better win this," Bones said, and all eyes went to Jim, who sat up straighter and laughed. "You can be sure of it."

The High Council was cautiously welcoming of the Enterprise and Spock gave numerous ministers protracted reassurances of the commitment that captain and crew had to Vulcan's continued prosperity. They did not state outright that they found the actions of these Humans to be illogical, but Spock was party to a discussion of emotional instability, which he found repetitive and unhelpful. When he had concluded a fourth call to an almost fretful minister, Spock removed himself from the communications console, to the amusement of the entire bridge.

"They can't get it through their heads that we want to help, can they?" Jim asked.

"It is somewhat illogical for you to risk yourselves when the rewards are not readily apparent."

"They're very curious," Nyota said, she'd picked up on the most minute tonal shifts, as Spock anticipated, and she had been giving him searching looks, but did not, as she once would have, offer him comfort.

"More like they think they can't trust us," Sulu said.

"We've given them everything they could want, what's wrong?" Jim asked.

Doctor McCoy scoffed in offense. "These are Vulcans, they have to have something to complain about."

"A trait they would be disconcerted to find they share with you," Spock said.

The doctor glared at Spock, but kept his grumbling to a manageable volume, and if Jim found the steady noise to be a comfort, then Spock let himself ignore it.

Over the next two days, much of what Jim guessed would happen did, and very fast. Starfleet was posturing and sending reprimands as quickly as they could be typed, but Jim had told Uhura that she could just set up a folder for them and sort as she felt like it. Everybody knew what Command wanted, and since they weren't getting it, there wasn't any point in letting it get them more wound up than they already were.

Jim handed the bridge over to beta shift, and let Bones growl at him about getting enough sleep. Admitting that he was beginning to think that Admiral Spires was funny when he started threatening to throw Jim in the brig for a couple of years got Jim an escort off the bridge, and Bones shoving him off the turbolift by his quarters with a medical recommendation to get some sleep before he was sedated.

Instead of going to find his bed, which he knew wasn't made because he'd been so uneasy about what was going on with Spock, Jim went past his quarters and ended up in the diplomatic guest's section. He knew that Spock could have decided to catch up with everyone, but based on how reserved he was, even more than he was before he disappeared, Jim thought that wasn't likely and pressed the panel for entrance.

"Enter," Spock said from inside, and Jim stepped over the threshold.

Spock was seated on the floor in a cross-legged position, palms resting on his legs, the image of serenity. Without opening his eyes he spoke. "Captain, may I assist you in some way?"

"How did you know it was me?" Jim asked.

"Your mind is known to me, and it is not easy to be unaffected by it."

"Is that an insult?"

"A fact," Spock said. "If I may ask, what was your purpose in coming here?"

Jim sat down in front of Spock and groaned. "I'm hiding from Bones, but yeah, I did want to talk to you." He eyed Spock again. "I'm interrupting your meditation, aren't I?"

"I was merely attempting to dispel some of the tension that has been brought on by these last several days." Spock evaluated Jim with a glance and shifted his posture. "However your visit is of more importance."

"Thanks." Jim tapped his fingers against his leg. "Things have been kind of wild."

"I would choose another adjective," Spock said. "Other than that, yes, events have culminated in somewhat precipitous results."

"I can imagine, we've got everyone's attention. By the time we get to Vulcan we may have Starfleet waiting for us. They might try and get in our way."

"With their new mandates it would be counterproductive to trespass on space that they have declared outside their boundaries," Spock said.

Jim shrugged. "A few of those admirals are way too invested in proving that I'm a hot headed kid to worry about their own rules."

"It will occur to them when they realize that the Romulans have agreed that there is much to be gained from an alliance."

That had come sooner than he'd expected, and Jim raised his head. "Donatra sent word?"

"Yes. The Senate is debating the provisions of the treaty, but should there be a need, a Romulan warbird can be in Vulcan space in two hours." Spock didn't take any pleasure in delivering the news, but Jim smirked.

"That's pretty handy."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Doubtless it will lead to a redefinition of Starfleet's Romulan policy."

"Yeah," Jim laughed. "I can't imagine they aren't already wondering what they're going to do, Romulus is an unknown, and if the Vulcans are throwing their lot in with them, it's a big deal." Jim scooted closer to Spock, who watched him, but didn't move away.

"You had something you wanted to discuss with me," Spock said.

"I do."

"It would have been simpler to approach me at another time."

"No, this is private, and I didn't want to violate any rules about Vulcan propriety." Jim rose up on his knees and grinned.

"This would be the first time such things have concerned you."

"That hurt, Spock."

"The truth remains."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jim took a steadying breath and put his hands on either side of Spock's legs and when he lifted his head, Spock had to tilt back so that their skin wouldn't touch. "Do you know what truth I'm after now?"

"Not at this very second."

"I beg to differ, Spock. You've been around me, come on, what am I thinking?" Jim let heat rise in his voice, and saw it affect Spock, his lips parted and he reared up.

"Captain, this is not a path you want to take."

"You're wrong, Spock, it is, and you do too."

"I am aware of my mental state, Captain." Spock did not want to back away from Jim, but he was uncomfortable to be so near the man when he was unsure what Jim might do. He chose to remain still, and respond accordingly.

"It freaks you out that I don't tell you what I'm going to do," Jim said and smiled, only inches from Spock's face. "You try and predict my next move, but you're not sure I'll follow the rules."

"I estimate that you would rather be entertained than obey regulation."

"How am I going to have fun if I don't do what comes naturally?" Jim was almost bouncing impatiently, and knew that Spock was about to stand up suddenly and knock him out of the way, completely by accident. Much the same way he must have been tempted to disconnect several transmissions from Vulcan when the ministers got long winded. Spock wouldn't, he was well mannered, unless pushed, and Jim was the one who did most of that.

"Should you seek it out, there are a wide assortment of ways in which you can occupy yourself that would not validate a court martial."

"They're going to give up on that, it's not like it actually sticks. They need me in command of the Enterprise to do the jobs that nobody else will even dare to imagine."

"A relatively low probability of disciplinary action does not give you free rein of known space," Spock said.

"I think you'll find that it does. After all, that's what we're doing here, isn't it? And I figure, since we're ignoring all the old rules, we should make some of our own."

"This process requires you to sit on my lap?" Spock asked, because while Jim was not quite at that point, he was very nearly there.

"If I touch you, will you do that nerve pinch on me?" Jim asked nervously. He was going to reach out, but he didn't want to wind up in Sickbay afterwards.

"That is dependent on how you intend to proceed."

"I want to let you in on what I'm thinking."

"There are less invasive ways of sharing your thoughts," Spock said. "Speech is widely considered adequate."

"This is between you and me, and all I have to do is put a hand on your skin, that's pretty simple, isn't it?"

"You denigrate the act itself, why would I allow myself to be associated with you?"

Jim knew that Spock was trying to offend him, and now at least, he was too determined to get what he wanted that he wasn't going to be derailed by a Vulcan looking down his nose at the strange Human and his weird ideas.

"If you are desiring to be offensive, then you have succeeded," Spock said. "Only an enemy or one ignorant of their actions would force touch where permission has not been given."

"Believe me, I know that, Spock, and if I knew how to get through to you any other way, I would, but words haven't worked, despite what you claim, and I've got a feeling that this would clear the air."

"If it's me, Spock, tell me. Am I too much of a jerk or is my mind not good enough for you?"

"I have not made any such determination," Spock said.

"Because you wouldn't be here," Jim said triumphantly, certain that at least was true. "Okay, so what's holding you back?"

"Humans do not have the ability to meld with each other, and it may be too overwhelming." Although Jim had proved that he was able to surmount many obstacles, Spock was not willing to engage in behavior that would harm him.

"I know that from personal experience," Jim said, and when Spock waited for him to explain, Jim gave him the facts. "I didn't just find ice and monsters on Delta Vega, that other version of you insisted on showing me parts of his life, with a mind meld."

"What did the Ambassador do to prepare you?"

"He went for my face and said it would join our minds, and I got a whole bunch of stuff downloaded into my brain." Jim saw Spock prepare to go into detail about how that wasn't the way that it had happened, but Jim had been the one getting decades of someone else's life in a cascade of images and feelings he hadn't know that Vulcans could even have. When it was over and his head had stopped spinning, he'd been unbalanced.

The man that Ambassador Spock had loved was gone, and Jim wasn't anything like him in any way that had made the other man so great. He'd been recruited into Starfleet with things expected of him, he'd gotten used to that, and he liked confusing people by being smarter than they thought and getting the better of them. But, knowing that he could have what Ambassador Spock remembered of his captain was enough to compel him to keep trying to get through to Spock even if he wasn't receptive yet.

"They had something amazing, Spock."

"I do not doubt that such is true, but we are not those men, nor can we become them without changing the past. As we are shaped by our lives, would you be willing to ignore that for an uncertain future."

Jim groaned. "Yeah, but if we don't do this we aren't going to get any closer."

"Is that your desire?" To expose himself to Jim's touch and consequently his mind, was not an unbelievable event, but it was one that Spock had not predicted.

"Yes."

"You know that you may find it invasive, and it will very likely be unsettling."

"Like having your fingers in my head, I know, that's what I got last time." He stared hard at Spock. "I still want to, so bring it on, Spock."

Spock sat motionless for a minute longer, and when Jim didn't fidget or give any indication that he wanted to avoid this, he lifted his hands and beckoned for Jim to come closer. "Sit in front of me, and clear your mind."

Jim did as he was instructed, and his eyes stayed on Spock's fingers as they came toward his face, but he only breathed rapidly and didn't shy away from the contact.

For Jim's sake, Spock spoke several of the lines of the melding ritual and then his fingers came to rest on Jim's face, fingertips instinctively seeking out the meld points, and as they settled in place, their minds flowed together.

//Spock?//

//?//

Jim sent the best //what are you looking for?// but Spock didn't tell him, and Jim should have guessed that Spock would be close mouthed even mind to mind. Although //impatience-fondness-query// was all Jim sent, he figured Spock would know how much he was trying to say.

When Ambassador Spock had given Jim his memories, it had been like he'd done the same thing with his own James Kirk many times. He'd been searching for things that hadn't happened to Jim or Commander Spock, and he'd left things behind when he withdrew. Spock was seeing all of that now, everything from Delta Vega, like somebody was talking too fast, and it was coming through without a filter, and since Jim didn't know how to block out his own thoughts, he was getting it too fast for him to handle it.

Jim didn't realize he'd closed his eyes to focus on their thoughts, but when he felt carpet under his back, he blinked and lifted his head. Spock was next to him on the floor, one hand resting on the floor by Jim's head, and Jim reached out, body flopping but managed to land his fingers on Spock's.

"Jim?"

"You stopped?" Jim asked.

"It became intense, and I decided that it would be best for you if we discontinued the meld."

Wincing, Jim put a hand on his forehead. "I think you went a little deep."

"It was not intentional." Spock's hand was relaxed under Jim's and so he tightened his grip.

"Did you like it?" Jim grinned. His skin was hot and he was boneless, like he'd had amazing sex, and he laughed.

"When two minds are complementary, there is little possibility for discomfort in a successful meld," Spock said. He was staring fixedly at their hands, and Jim, who'd gotten some flashes of what Spock liked, acted on them.

He ran his fingers lightly down Spock's wrist and over his palm. When Spock's breathing hitched, Jim made a circle and then varied the pattern, watching Spock's reactions. He was feeling the more than anything else, their skin was touching, and he was picking up on Spock's emotions, like they were filtered through a very thin barrier, and as Jim kept on touching him, Spock let more of them come through.

Jim couldn't hear words, even though he tried to convert the impressions he was getting into something more concrete, but then he had a spark of inspiration.

"Here's what I've been dealing with lately, because of you." Jim seized Spock's hand and pushed all of his confusion toward Spock, who flinched. "Yeah, it's not good, and that's because we're too far apart."

"We are collaborating."

"Barely. Don't you want more? Like the Ambassador had with his other James Kirk?"

Spock was preparing to twist free, and Jim knew he was supposed to let Spock choose his destiny, and he would, but not wanting Jim to be included was not acceptable.

"I guess what I'm telling you is that I can be the captain of a starship without you, and it'll be incredible, but with you, it will be extraordinary."

"You cannot know that without a margin for error," Spock said.

"Maybe you don't believe in gut instinct, but you know me, Spock, when have I settled for less?"

"That would be dramatically out of character."

"You see?" Jim rolled backwards, and held onto Spock, dragging him along, if he was at all willing, and Spock came with him.

"There are numerous other factors which must be considered, and many of them would interfere with your proposition."

"I want you to stay."

"The resolution of this matter is still uncertain."

"Let's say that it goes our way, would you stick around?" He hung onto Spock, more tightly than he was supposed to, and felt the Vulcan tense.

Spock could throw Jim off. It would take a small amount of leverage, but with enough force, Jim would reconsider physical intimidation as a means of persuasion. If he learned his lesson, which Spock admitted was difficult to predict. Jim sought out adversity almost as though he preferred it to stability.

Regarding Jim steadily, Spock allowed the residual connection of the meld to convey some of his impulses.

"Am I being annoying?"

"Your irreverence is misplaced."

"If you can't laugh at what a mess the universe has made of your life, then you shouldn't be out here at all." He blinked. "You called me Jim."

"It was the most effective means of getting your attention."

Jim smiled, and Spock surmised that he was interpreting the use of his name as something more. Humans were known to be a romantic species, and Spock saw evidence of Jim's own tendencies. He had previously evaluated the fact that Jim had an unshakable faith in his own abilities, and a determination to impress his will upon others. It was not a negative evaluation, but Jim often exerted his will on others, and he was not always gentle about it. His grip on Spock's arm was a testament to that, and as a counter, Spock kept himself still and met Jim's eyes, compelling him to acknowledge what he was attempting, and the inevitable consequences if Spock objected.

"Sorry, I know I'm pushing you, Spock, but I don't know any other way." He held on a second longer and then let go, fingers lingering, but then he kept his hands to himself. "What do you think is coming up next?"

"There are several possible scenarios that I predict we should prepare for. The first is that the Federation may send a delegation to Vulcan. The second is that, in the event that the Admiralty interferes with the Vulcan effort to rebuild, Vulcan will formally withdraw from the Federation."

Jim's eyes widened slightly. "It's that close?"

"The elders have been divided on certain matters, but Vulcans have never been conquered, and our diminished population will not change that fact."

"You're not going to let anyone tell you what to do." Jim nodded. "Good, but we still have to decide what we're going to do." He was about say something else when his communicator signaled. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we have a message from Starfleet Command, it's Admiral Rhodes, sir."

"Quite a ways to send a subspace transmission," Jim said, and Spock nodded. "We're on our way, Lieutenant."

"Admiral," Jim said as the view screen brought up the image of a dour faced man.

"Captain," Admiral Rhodes said, and when he saw Spock standing at Jim's right, his mouth twisted. "You have been issued new orders, Kirk, and these are that you will rendezvous with the Victory and the Nelson at 2800 hours. Commander Spock will board the Nelson and you are to be given your next assignment."

"I was given to understand that the Enterprise was the official liaison vessel to New Vulcan."

"That is incorrect, the Nelson has been given that position, and therefore there is no need for any Vulcan guests to remain aboard your ship."

"Are other Vulcans disembarking their ships as well?" Jim asked.

"That information is not necessary for you to complete your mission, Captain. I expect to hear from you at 2830 with a report, Rhodes out."

"Something is going on," Jim said. "He couldn't look any of us in the eye."

"His posture and rate of respiration indicated he was experiencing a high level of stress," Spock said.

Jim smacked his palm against the arm of his chair. "Damn, I was hoping the Fleet would know better than to mess around with this. I told them how edgy the Vulcans are, not to mention the Romulans, and they want to play politics."

"They're going to try and grab Spock," Sulu said, and Chekov turned sharply in his chair.

"What grounds do they have?"

"He was out of Starfleet jurisdiction and they can't pin down what he was doing for that time. If they're looking to take control of this sector, then they might arrest him and claim that he's a criminal."

"He has done nothing wrong," Chekov said.

"Any number of my actions could be interpreted as objectionable if the Fleet has cause to evaluate them," Spock said.

"But they don't have authority over ambassadors," Jim said, and grinned.

"Captain," Uhura said.

"Make sure that Spock gets through to the Vulcan Council and anybody else he might want to contact."

Uhura bit her lip on a grin. "I can set that up immediately."

"Please do."

"What will you do?" Sulu asked.

"I'll be running the ship, out of earshot, of course. Now, we'd better get ready to meet the Victory and the Nelson, Mr. Sulu, let me know the second you have them on long range sensors."

"Absolutely, sir."

Jim had the beginnings of a plan, but it depended on how the Council, and Spock's other sources responded, and then he'd know which move to make next. He tried not to strain his ears toward where Spock was speaking in a low voice, but even if he had been able to hear him, Jim couldn't understand because he wasn't fluent in Vulcan, or Romulan, but he knew the sounds of it, and was pleased.

Spock came to stand beside Jim and he leaned over. "Well, is anyone going to play along?"

"The Council has held back on revealing my status to the Federation, but this has prompted them to alter that policy."

"Will that affect any of your other work?" Jim asked, aware that Spock wouldn't want to share what he was up to with the rest of the bridge crew.

"No, I can continue with it in the near future."

"Once I get this mess cleared up."

"That would be best."

"Captain, I have the Nelson on long range sensors," Sulu said.

"They're early," Chekov said, and frowned at his instruments. "At their current speed of warp 8, they will reach our present position in under three hours."

"Eager, aren't they?" Jim asked. "All right, this is what we're going to do."

Captain Briggs had been an instructor at the Academy, and his area of study had been Diplomatic Relations. His reputation as a negotiator was formidable, and Jim knew why he'd won this assignment. The Vulcans were on the precipice of being considered a hostile force, and the Romulans already were, so the Fleet wasn't going to take any chances they might miss an opportunity to win some ground. When Briggs opened a frequency to the Enterprise, he showed no surprise at seeing its captain with a Vulcan, but he did give Jim an assessing look.

"Good to see you again, Captain Kirk."

"You too, Captain." It was petty, but Jim liked being able to address his former instructors by their ranks, and remind some of them that even if he was much younger, he had earned his stripes and they had to take him seriously. Briggs' presence indicated that somebody had figured out as much.

"We're ready to welcome Commander Spock aboard as our guest whenever he's ready to depart your vessel," Briggs said.

"I'm afraid that Spock won't be joining you," Jim said.

Briggs didn't show a reaction. "Why is that?"

"Ambassador Spock is assisting the Enterprise."

Not a slow man, Briggs knew he was playing along, but gave Jim his opening. "How so?"

"The Vulcan Council stated that they prefer to have one of their own officials present during any negotiations, especially those between the Federation and Romulus."

"The Federation does not condone illegal agreements with hostile governments."

"There haven't been any agreements made," Jim said.

"I've heard otherwise," Briggs said and glanced deliberately at Spock.

Folding his hands behind his back, Spock gazed back. "As Captain Kirk said, no formal agreement has been made between the Vulcan and Romulan governments."

"But a diplomat gets wind of things, and I've heard that there's something in the works, and that it's pretty big."

Spock was unmoved by Briggs' intensity. "I said that there is nothing in place."

"Of course not, and you would want to share any information with your Federation counterparts."

"If it was necessary," Spock said, and his tone implied that he found such an event to be extremely unlikely.

"We appreciate that."

"Then you're here as an official envoy to Vulcan," Jim said.

"I've been tapped to take that position," Briggs said.

"Vulcan has several ambassadors and they haven't requested Federation assistance."

"It's been provided anyway."

"What are you doing?" Jim asked. "The Fleet's got to know that pissing off the Vulcans is a bad idea. If they get pressured, they might deny the Federation access to their space."

"They don't have the military presence to attempt such a thing," Briggs said. "If they do object to the reasonable response of the Federation, then there are other measures that will be enacted."

Jim shook his head. "You're taking about sanctions against New Vulcan, after everything that's happened."

"As I said, dealing with an unfriendly government is a very serious matter, and if the Vulcan Council continues to do so, then they will have to face the consequences."

"The Federation does not have control over who my people associate with," Spock said. "To presume that degree of authority would be dangerous."

"Are you formally threatening the United Federation of Planets?" Briggs asked.

"Is there a need to do so?"

Briggs smiled. "I'm sure that your people will want to resolve this amicably, but we need your help, and you're not being very cooperative."

"Your demeanor indicates hostile intentions, and therefore any action taken that is not to your liking will lead to the same conclusion. Conflict is inevitable, and that an acceptable goal to your superiors."

"You're not going to give us what we're asking for, are you, Commander."

"Ambassador Spock has given us valuable intelligence, and it would be premature to say that he isn't helping you," Jim said.

"Kirk, you're trying to swing this your way, and I understand, this is about your ship and crew, but what you don't know is going to put you in a bad spot, and you could find yourself up on charges."

"Then tell me what's going on."

"I'm afraid that's above your clearance."

"Well, until you tell me why it's so damned important for you to get your hands on Ambassador Spock, he's going to remain on the Enterprise."

"This is a mistake, Kirk, but you're going to learn that for yourself, Briggs out."

Jim turned to Spock. "What do you think?"

"Captain Briggs appeared confident in his assessment of the situation."

"Yeah, he was sure pleased with himself about holding back on us." Jim bit his lip thoughtfully. "Do you have access to that information?"

"What he claimed was above your clearance?" Spock asked.

"Yeah."

"I will need approximately thirty minutes at a computer console."

"I don't want to know what you're doing, do I?"

"Not if you would like to avoid being culpable in some way."

"Will this make them back down?" Sulu asked.

"If Spock's contacts decide a show of force is best weapon for the job, then the Fleet might reconsider this course of action, but if they keep on pushing, it could go badly," Jim said.

"Let's hope it doesn't," Uhura said, but all of them had seen Briggs' face, and knew that if he was ready to do this the hard way, then even the moderates in the Fleet were going along with this.

It wasn't long before they had the Victory and the Nelson within visual range, and the two vessels took up offensive positions opposite the Enterprise. Even if there hadn't been an indication of ill will, Jim would have known that there was something hinky going on from the way that the ships flanked his own, and he smirked. "I guess the gloves come off. Spock, are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Okay, let's give them the rope and see what they do with it. Lieutenant Uhura, open hailing frequencies, and let's here what they have to say."

"Yes, sir."

"This is the U.S.S. Enterprise, Captain James Kirk in command. We are acting in an official capacity as Federation liaison, how can we assist you?"

Briggs' took the opening, and his face filled the screen again. "We have already discussed what your duties are, Kirk, you need to stand down and send Commander Spock to the transporter room immediately."

"You may recall that Ambassador Spock refused your invitation," Jim said, staying in his seat, leaning back slightly because he knew how much it bothered the old school set to see him being so casual on the bridge. "He has diplomatic immunity under the Articles of Federation."

"Those don't apply when a war crime has been committed," Briggs said.

"What are you talking about?" Jim widened his eyes. "All the ambassador has done is to open lines of communication in order to help his race."

"Don't play with me, Kirk, what you're doing is insubordination. Now, hand over Spock, or you'll have to face a Board of Inquiry."

"That's definitely worth my consideration," Jim said. "Let me tell you what's worth yours. Ambassador Spock?"

"As you have declared that you have hostile intentions toward Vulcan, the High Council has decreed that any action taken by star ships trespassing in Vulcan space will equate an an act of war."

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Briggs said flatly. "Are you insane? You shouldn't make threats against a greater power when you can't back that up."

Spock stood just to the right of Jim's chair and folded his hands behind his back. "Captain Briggs, I must inform you that by making such inflammatory statements, you are about to be in violation of intergalactic law."

"We're acting under the authority of the United Federation of Planets, and we aren't subject to those laws when circumstances dictate the need to defend the Federation."

"In this case, that statement is also applicable to Vulcan." Spock said. "Furthermore, under those very same laws, we have the right to defend ourselves if necessary, and you made that unavoidable."

"Get to the point," Briggs said.

Jim spun his chair sideways and then forward. "Have you scanned this sector in the last twenty minutes?"

Briggs stared. "What are you saying?"

"I would recommend that you perform a scan of this region of space," Spock said.

Turning, Briggs gave the order, and Spock and Jim waited while the crew reported back. "We aren't picking up anything unusual,Kirk, so what are you trying to do?"

"Captain Briggs?" the helmsman said hesitantly. "I'm picking up a subspace disturbance in the vicinity of the Enterprise."

Jim glanced at Spock, and grinned. "Time to show our hand."

Space seemed to shimmer on either side of New Vulcan, and two ships appeared. The Romulan war bid swept over the planet and came to a halt just above the Enterprise, and the Klingon cruiser moved in an arc to the left, both in clearly defensive postures.

"What in Hell is this?" Briggs asked.

"There is very little to misinterpret," Spock said. "Vulcan has seen to the scientific advancement of many Federation projects on a number of planets. Our discoveries have allowed the Federation to gain influence over this quadrant, but should that contribution be unappreciated, there are alternatives that we are willing to explore, and we will not be denied that opportunity."

Briggs stared at Spock, and then muttered orders to his crew, searching for some way to shift the situation to his benefit. "Send messages to the Klingon and Romulan ships. They're in Federation space, and-"

"In actuality, this is, as of your exclusion of Vulcan from the Federation, Vulcan space, and the only craft not welcome here are your own," Spock said.

"This is a mistake, Spock, and Kirk, are you really ready to burn your bridges? If you do this, don't expect to come home, any of you."

At that, Jim got to his feet. "I think you'll find that when you report back to the Admiralty that there is going to be a bit of discussion about what should be done. Be sure and mention that there is a Federation presence in this sector, and that we're the only ship that is going to be welcome. Think about what that means, and then, if you want to deal with the Vulcans, you'll make a very polite request and we'll consider it. In the meantime, I'd suggest you leave. Now."

Face red, Briggs stared at Jim and Spock, and then shook his head. "This is going to go badly for you, Kirk." He breathed out hard. "I hope you're happy with yourself. You'll be hearing from the Admiralty within the week, Briggs out."

When the screen dimmed, Jim let out a whoop, and Spock raised an eyebrow. "Don't mind me, Spock, go ahead and let your friends know that we've won the day, and thank Donatra for me."

"I will convey your gratitude to her," Spock said, and retired to a comm station where he spoke to Romulan officer in her own tongue for almost a quarter of an hour and then did the same with the captain of the Klingon vessel. "Captain, both Donatra and K'rang have been informed of the possibility of Starfleet aggression as a result of today's encounter, and both are, to say the least, eager to establish themselves as invaluable members of this alliance."

"Chomping at the bit, I bet," Jim said, and Spock regarded him impassively. "Never mind, Spock, thank you."

"There is still a great deal to accomplish."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that this was a huge step toward what we want."

"It gives us a better chance of meeting our expectations."

"Better than that," Jim said. "The Federation doesn't want to lose the Vulcans, and even if they won't give in to all of your demands, they can't handle a war on two fronts."

"That leaves you with a difficult decision," Spock said.

"No, it doesn't," Jim said, and he knew that everybody on the bridge was staring and listening to their every word, but this was one time when he absolutely could not take a chance he might be misunderstood. "When I went looking for you, I knew what might happen, and that was all right, and it's still fine. I'm the Captain of this ship, and none of the responsibility will fall on anybody else, and whatever happens, it'll be worth it." He grinned. "Can't get rid of me, Spock, it's not that easy."

"Your penchant for dramatic displays of poor judgment continues despite numerous opportunities to alter your behavior."

"Yeah, you'd better stick around, see to it that I don't get into too much trouble."

"I doubt that anyone is capable of preventing such a thing," Spock said, and Jim heard Uhura giggle, and then stifle it quickly.

"Don't you want to test that theory?" Jim took a step closer, and he was making a show of this on purpose, with every intention of reaping the benefits later, out of the sight of the others, and Spock's stern expression gave him hope.

"It is an interesting proposition," Spock said.

"I think so." Jim smiled widely at Spock. "How about it?"

Had he not been accustomed to Jim's tenacity, Spock would have voiced an alternate strategy, but as he regarded the man, and then the crew, all of who were poised at their stations, ready to take any order they might be given, Spock knew that there was but one logical choice, and he nodded. "Very well."


End file.
